Harmony's Warriors: Captain Equestria
by Bronyman1995
Summary: Co-written with Mark Garg Von Herb, with story suggestions by a-phoenix-in-avalon Set 60 years before the events of Iron Mare, Equestria is in the depths of civil war and a humble farmer pony, Applejack, will become a legend.
1. Prologue - 00 - Tip of the Iceberg

Captain Equestria Prologue:

Agent Spike's claw tapped in a slow, methodical sequence against the steel table bolted to the floor. His scaly eye ridges scrunched in concentration as he studied the files that Director Armor practically threw in his arms. Normally the veteran would be cool when handing Spike his assignments, like with the "Iron Mare", but this one was an odd case, and he knew it just from his boss's strange excitement from the relatively minimal amount of data. Sure he's heard of the stories revolving around this particular pony, but he honestly saw no reason to get school filly giddy over a bunch of bones. If they even found bones.

Spike grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and took a small sip, still reading the files, but when he swallowed his drink, he realized that his taste buds might never forgive him for allowing cold hot chocolate in his mouth. Spike frowned and quickly warmed up his mug with a burst of hot air. He took another sip and smiled. He had been forgiven, and could now resume his reading with more ease.

Midway through the page on the subject's psychological evaluation, there was a rather timid knock on the door to his office. Spike pushed a small red button on his desk like it was second nature, and the door slid open with barely a sound. But even with the door open, Spike was still preoccupied reading into the mind of the missing soldier they are searching for.

"Um, excuse me, Agent Spike?" said a stallion, his voice shaky.

The small purple dragon looked up from the files to face a rather thin pegasus standing in his doorway. The pegasus is bundled up, too, and trembling slightly from the nippy air of the hallway he's in.

"Yes, Agent Cloudcover, what is it?" asked Spike half heartedly, hoping to Celestia it wasn't another one of those tattle-tale moments.

"Um, well, Agent Spike, are you a hundred percent sure that we'll find anything out here? Anything at all? I mean, look at it out there," he motioned towards a large window, only to realize that the window was covered with thick curtains.

He smiled sheepishly as Spike tried to contain his unimpressed look when he pulled open the curtains. After pulling aside the curtain, though, Spike had to wait for a gloomy cloud to drift by in order for them to see the seemingly endless expanse of white snow and ice almost as far as the eye could see. It was almost completely featureless, save for the occasional crevasse or crack that resembled infected scabs. The end of the wasteland was marked by dark mountains whose peaks were shrouded by a thick blanket of the grayish clouds looming over the forsaken land.

"I've never seen such a hopelessly desolate wasteland in my entire life." Cloudcover said, a worried look on his face.

The view did make Spike sympathize with Cloudcover. The frozen north had always been a place that not too many ventured to due to its harsh climate and the many stories revolving around the supposed supernatural phenomena in the area. But ghost stories aside, any sane person would know that you had a better chance of finding half a needle in a ton of hay than anyone or anything in the cursed land that Shining Armor had sent them to. Especially if its been exposed in the harsh terrain for decades.

Spike closed the curtain and put a hand on the pegasus' shoulder, but mostly to calm a slight uneasiness in his own stomach. "Don't worry Agent Cloudcover. It'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that Director Armor has good reason for us to be out here right now. He obviously wouldn't send us on a wild goose chase without any evidence now would he?"

The pegasus ruffled his feathers in a pitiful attempt to warm himself up. "Well…I guess not. But what if the satellite photos were wrong? I mean, it could be anything that it saw. Could have just been a random outcropping of ice that made a funny shaped shadow, I mean it's happened before."

Spike paused. He did have some doubts about the photo himself, it had been grainy and the satellite that had taken the photo was notorious for having bad cameras. But, apparently, the photo had been enough to convince Director Armor to send a small expedition to the Crystal Mountains on their last available zeppelin. A zeppelin that was in desperate need of repairs.

During the trip up, Spike kept telling himself that if the evidence was good enough for Director Armor, then it was good enough for him. But, alas, the farther he got into the frozen north, the more his doubt sunk in.

"You do have a point Cloudcover, but I still feel that this isn't pointless," Spike said, trying to keep his skepticism in check. He turned to look out the window again, slowly scanning the ground below, searching for anything that might look out of place. "If anything, we at least got some nice sight seeing out of it, am I right?"

"Well…I guess…" Cloudcover said, turning away and trotting down the hall.

Spike watched the scenery for a couple more seconds before bundling up with all the coats, socks, and gloves he could put on his tiny body. And once his three layers of each were put on, he finished it off with ear muffs, a hat, and a scarf. Spike could barely move by the time he finished, but to him, it was totally worth it.

He grabbed his files and trailed Cloudcover; along the way he nodding politely to the mechanics who were working tirelessly on the constantly malfunctioning heating systems and other passing agents who were trying to keep warm. Spike heard one of the agents muttering about how he was lucky for having his special office, but he really didn't care about the complaining. Besides, he knew all of his agents' faces and voices so he knew who to give disciplinary actions to.

After reaching the bridge with Cloudcover, they were able to remove their thick bundle of clothing without worry since it was one of the few places in the zeppelin where the heating system was actually working properly. Cloudcover set his jacket over his chair and went straight to work while Spike set his clothing down on a nearby table and proceeded to observe the deck. Everyone was working as they should, interpreting the collected data, guiding the zeppelin through the harsh weather, and keeping Director Armor personally updated on their status. However, since everyone was doing their job, and their job was basically staring at screens and ice, Spike felt an odd mix of content and boredom. So he did the next reasonable thing. Look outside to see what's there.

Spike's eyes hurt from the brightness of the light reflecting off of the ice, but he retained his bearing and kept watch with his hands placed coolly behind his back. As he scanned the ice, he hoped that there'd be a seal or a polar bear or something to entertain his eyes instead of just an endless sea of featureless white. His prayers were answered, sort of, when a small black seal popped out a hole the ice and lay across the ice, apparently trying to get a tan.

At the sight of the seal, Spike's mind began to wander, with most of his thoughts concerning what he would do if this expedition were successful. They never really done anything like this before. Sure N.E.I.G.H.S. had protocol regarding search and rescue operations, which is what Shining Armor had classified the mission as, strangely enough, but Spike had no idea what to do if they found her. Taking her corpse home and giving her a proper funeral would seem the most logical. But Spike knew that the world was anything but logical, contrary to Twilight's opinion, and Shining Armor was really being illogical about the whole mission.

The chances of finding a body based on flimsy evidence is always a slim chance, and even if they did find her body, the laws of decay dictated that she would be too old and damaged by the elements to survive the trip home. And that was granting that there would even be body to find and not just some pile of cloth and bone picked clean by predators.

Spike looked at the profile of their missing mare once again, and started reading about her exploits in a Equestria's bloodiest war. Her record was really impressive, and she did deserve the best ceremony under the sun. But just the fact that she had been a soldier lost in combat over seventy years ago would turn away most, if not all, who even thought of searching for the fabled soldier.

But Shining Armor was the black sheep. Whenever there was a shred of flimsy evidence, he would practically send an army to where it pointed. And time after time they came back empty-hooved and mad. And when Spike pointed out that fact, Shining Armor became very hostile, and spoke to him in a low, deadly tone as he explained how he had been searching for this particular mare ever since she became MIA. He refused to list her as KIA and because of his position, he has managed to keep her labeled as missing and told Spike that he refused to let any opportunity of finding her slip away because of a few "faithless skeptics".

Spike shuddered at the thought of having to tell Shining Armor that the body of his dead friend was not found. Not that Shining Armor was a cruel boss, not by any means, but getting on his bad side certainly wasn't conducive to one's overall health. They could probably spend an eternity scanning this Celestia-forsaken icebox and find nothing but _more_ seals and polar bears. At most they'd probably find some old beat up dog tag, take that home and put it in a glass case and that'd be all. But Spike knew that a dog tag or a piece of cloth wouldn't be enough. Shining Armor wanted a _**body**_, but unlike how he nearly chewed off Spike's head for pointing out the obviously low chances of finding nothing, he got a big grin and told Spike that if they _**did**_ find the tags they would find the girl.

No longer wanting to think about the strangely bipolar conversation in Director Armor's office, Spike sighed and turned his eyes towards one of the dozens of monitors that were scanning for anything out of the ordinary. It was a sonar display, and showed mostly chucks of ice, rock and the occasional whale or sea serpent. He could have sworn that an abnormally large squid passed across the monitor when a voice shouted from behind him, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Excuse me, Agent Spike I think you should come and see this!"

Spike turned away from the monitor and walked over to where Cloudcover and a unicorn sat, staring at the screen in front of them. This particular screen was for a machine designed especially to seek out life signs, with each life form showing up as a colored blip on the screen. On the screen were several blips of various sizes and colors. The bigger and brighter the blip, the bigger the life form. Spike felt his weak confidence disappear and become replaced by the ever growing skepticism.

"What is it?" he asked, observing the various blips move about. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary…"

"It's that one sir," the unicorn said, pointing towards the smallest, faintest blip on the screen, which was a cool blue color. "That's the only life form that isn't moving. It's like it's a tree or something…"

"The only thing is, there's absolutely no trees this far north…so we know it's something abnormal." Cloudcover said with an excited grin.

A faint smile tugged at the corner of Spike's mouth. They had found something. It wasn't much, but it was certainly better than nothing. Maybe, JUST maybe, it was exactly what they were looking for. He turned towards the unicorn sitting next to him.

"Hal, can you calibrate your horn to send out that find-it spell for that life sign?"

The unicorn thought for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought. "I guess I could. It's really faint though. If anything the spell will probably be off by a couple hundred feet. But I suppose it's possible."

"Do it, and make it snappy."

Spike turned to look out in the direction indicated by the scanner. He grabbed a nearby pair of tinted binoculars and gazed through them, scanning the ice for anything that seemed out of place. A moment later, Hal's horn flared and small, pulsing beam of light shot out the window in the direction Spike was looking. Spike followed the beam of light with his binoculars.

The beam of light darted around, low over the ice, sometimes pausing over a outcropping of ice or a hole, before moving onward. Each time it did so, Spike would feel a jump of excitement, but, each time, the excitement would fade as the beam moved away, continuing its search.

After what seemed like an eternity, the tiny blip finally settled in a single position, hovering over a small outcrop in the ice. Spike felt his heart sink once more, the suspicion that it had all been simply a mechanical malfunction becoming all the more apparent. He sighed and set his binoculars down, then grasped the railing and looked down, dreading Shining Armor's reaction to the apparent bad news.

He lifted his head up and wiped his snout, deciding that he might as well go out there and have a look at the hunk of ice, knowing that Shining Armor would have his hide if he figured out he didn't investigate the find-it spell's results.

He turned towards the pegasi piloting the zeppelin and pointed towards the glowing dot on the horizon. "Get us as close to that dot as you can. I think we found something."

The pilot nodded and turned the zeppelin slowly towards the dot. The dot slowly and steadily grew in size as the zeppelin neared it.

"Okay, that's good. Bring her down." Spike said, holding up his claw.

The pegasus nodded and the zeppelin began its descent, kicking up a cloud of sleet, snow and ice beneath it as it came in for a landing near the crag of ice.

"What now Agent Spike?" Cloudcover asked, walking up next to Spike, who was gazing at the crag of ice.

"We go out there and investigate it up close. Make sure it's worth it." Spike replied, poorly masking his disdain.

Spike mustered up some agents, one of which was Cloudcover, and bundled up again, this time with hand and feet warmers. Once they left the control room, Cloudcover trotted up next to spike.

"Do you think it is a false alarm?" Cloudcover asked, sensing Spike's skepticism.

Spike shrugged. "Whatever it is, at least we'll be getting a nice breath of fresh air." Then he scowled and tightened the scarf around his face. "Frozen cold air, but fresh air nonetheless."

/

Spike, Cloudcover and several other ponies strode across the snow towards the crag of ice. The first thing Spike noticed was that the crag had no signs of damage around it. Most crags of ice would usually show signs of their formation, usually cracks and rifts in the ice surrounding them. This one was strangely absent of those. A better description for it would be a giant rectangular ice cube that someone had decided to stick into the ice at random.

"Well…" Cloudcover said, letting out a disappointed sigh. "That was underwhelming. Looks like a big ice cube." He looked around the cube. "I was kinda hoping for something a little neater…"

"Like what? The Abominable Snowpony or something?" one of the other ponies asked, sparking a few chuckles.

Spike ignored them, instead carefully scanning the ice cube. A vaguely pony-shaped form inside the cube caught his attention. A smile spread across Spike's face, and he used every ounce of willpower to keep himself from laughing for joy, and the possibility of getting a promotion for his finding.

"Gentlecolts," Spike said, now beaming, "I believe we've found something worthwhile!"

Cloudcover raised an eyebrow. "Really? What?"

"We've found…" Spike walked up the ice cube and after removing just enough of his scarf, he gently blew a small plume of fire on it, melting away some of the ice.

Once the ice thawed slightly, everybody except Spike let out a gasp.

"Is that…who I think it is?" one of the ponies whispered in a hushed tone.

Spike smiled. "Yes…yes it is."

In front of them, was a shield inscribed with a ring-like structure with star capped spire pointing up, and surrounding the ring was two pairs of wings. It was a symbol that hasn't been used in nearly seventy years. A symbol not seen since the Equestrian Civil War.

Spike blew out another lick of flame to thaw out more ice that revealed the perfectly preserved orange pony's battle scarred, lightly freckled face.

"Nice to finally meet you, Cap."


	2. Act I - 01 - Of Life and Strife

Chapter One: Of Life and Strife (?)

Summer, 1934 A.E.

It was a gorgeous summer morning in the breadbasket of Equestria, without a single cloud in the sky. Acres of apple trees stretched along the gently rolling hills on the outskirts of Ponyville, all in neatly ordered groves. Songbirds filled the air with their delightful music, which brought life to the already beautiful scenery.

And not too far away from the heart of Ponyville, in the unending sea of healthy apple trees, was a scrawny little earth pony filly named Applejack Apple. She was only twelve years old, but she still saw that as no reason she couldn't enjoy a nice game of Hide and Seek. Which was what she was doing right now. In fact, due to her fragile build, she was easily able to hide in a small bush and watch a massive, dark red earth pony stallion countdown with his face pressed against the trunk of a freshly bucked tree. Seeing him like that made it very hard for Applejack to suppress her giggling.

"Three...Two...One...Here Ah come!" called her father in his deep, yet teddy bear gentle voice.

Applejack peered through the leaves to see him searching for her, his expressions and movements exaggerated as he peeked in places that no filly would normally fit.

"Now where can that little troublemaker be?" he wondered aloud, looking around one of the famous apple trees. He trotted over to the large wagon that sat nearby and looked underneath, pulling his head out a moment later, scratching his mane in feigned surprise. "Well Ah'll be darned, she ain't under here either."

Applejack snickered to herself as she watched her father dip his head in a barrel. She was the Apple Family Hide and Seek champion three years running, she knew there was no way he would ever find her. Applejack gasped when she was suddenly grabbed a dark red hoof, and she screamed with delight as she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"There ya are, missy!" he playfully growled, blowing a raspberry on her stomach. Applejack giggled and playfully kicked her legs. Her dad then set her back down on the ground and started back towards the wagon, Applejack following close behind, still giggling. She watched in amazement as he was able to slip the massive yoke attached to the wagon back on without the tiniest bit of a struggle. Once his yolk was secured, he smiled at Applejack and motioned for her to climb on.

Applejack smiled and scampered onto his strong back. "Aw darn it, Pa! How'd ya find me so darn fast?" she asked, clambering up her father's neck, over his Stetson hat and leaned over in front of his face.

He laughed a deep rich laugh and shrugged slightly. "Ah can't rightly tell," he said, as he started to pull the wagon down the well worn dirt road. "Ah just might have magic," he said, looking her in the eyes and smiling warmly.

Applejack giggled. "No way Pa! Yer not a unicorn!"

Her father was about to respond when the loud clanging of a bell rang out across the fields, followed by a mare's voice calling out.

"Soups on everypony!"

Applejack's father looked in the direction of the sound and smiled broadly. "Eeyup! Yer Ma must be fixin' somethin' good fer us, AJ," her father said, motioning towards the small, humble looking house at the end of the road. "Why don't go and see what it is, huh?"

Applejack nodded rapidly, grinning a toothy grin and jumped off his neck and started galloping towards the house as fast as her scrawny legs could carry her. She reached the house and practically bounded up the front porch, where a slightly older light green earth pony with a light blonde mane stood, ringing the dinner bell.

"Hey Sis!" Applejack called out as she ran by.

"Hey AJ, ma just finished breakfast." Purity Smith said around the string in her mouth that was attached to the bell.

Applejack nodded and ran into the rustic kitchen, where her mother, a caramel colored earth pony with a blonde mane, stood by the stove, doing a last minute stirring for something simmering in her banged up pot. But even in the pot's poor condition, her mother had still managed to pull of something that smelled positively heavenly. And Applejack knew that it would taste good, too, since it was her mother cooking. And mothers always knew how to make food good.

"Mornin', Ma!" Applejack said cheerfully as she quickly hugged her mother tightly.

"Mornin', Applejack," her mother Apple Blossom replied, her voice kind and gentle. "And where's yer father?"

"He's a comin' up behind me." Applejack replied as she trotted over to the breakfast table and sat down in her designated chair. Next to her stood a highchair in which had a tiny yellow baby filly with a red mane. The baby giggled and burbled at the sight of Applejack. Applejack reached over and rubbed the filly's forehead. "Howdy, 'Bloom, how ya doin'?"

Apple Bloom simply squealed in response, babbling a series of nonsense words as she reached out to try and teethe on Applejack's ponytail.

"Mornin' all." her father called out as he entered the house, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek and reaching into the ice box to pull out a bottle of cider. He then trotted over to the breakfast table and sat down after giving both Applejack and Apple Bloom a quick kiss on their foreheads. Purity Smith followed behind him and sat next to him.

"Now, I wonder what mah beautiful wife has cooked fer breakfast," he said, smiling when he saw his eldest crack a smile.

He looked towards his wife again, and she smiled warmly in response as she carried a platter with five bowls on it that were all filled with steaming hot oatmeal.

"It's oatmeal, hon," she said once she set the platter down. She sat next to him and gave a phony stern look as she motioned towards the stetson still propped on his head. "Hon, yer hat."

Applejack's father glanced up at it. "Wha? Oh!." He gave her a kiss. "Where would Ah be without ya?"

He took the hat off and plopped it on Applejack's head. The large hat slid down her forehead, covering her eyes.

Apple Blossom rolled her eyes, a patient smile on her face. "Now, Applejack, you know there's no wearin' hats at the breakfast table."

"Awe, come on, Ma!" Applejack groaned as she lifted the hat off of her eyes. "Why can't I wear it?"

"Cause its breakfast. Now, AJ, listen to yer Ma." Her father said as he went about eating his food.

Applejack hung her head. "Yes, Pa."

She pulled the hat off her head and set it down on the table. There was a long silence as the family quietly went about eating, with Apple Blossom spoon feeding Apple Bloom.

"So," Apple Blossom spoke, still feeding Apple Bloom. "What took ya and AJ this mornin', hon?"

Applejack's father shrugged. "We was out in the south grove when this little troublemaker," he playfully ruffled Applejack's mane. "Wanted ta play some hide and seek."

Apple Blossom smiled warmly at Applejack and gave her quick peck on the cheek. "Of course she did, mah little angel she is."

Applejack simply blushed and gave her mom a hug. Purity rolled her eyes at the scene and rested her head on her hoof as she glanced out the window. As soon as she looked out the window, her ears perked and she lifted her head as she tapped their father on the shoulder. When her father glanced at her she pointed out the window. Mr. Apple's face instantly fell and Applejack and Apple Blossom looked at him with concern. And once they looked out the window, everyone became worried as the small cloud of kicked up dirt rapidly approached the simple house. When the visitor stopped in front of the house, the good mood had been replaced with dread.

"Oh no." Father muttered as he stood up and trotted out the front door to greet the luxury open air carriage that was parked outside.

The carriage, which was pulled by two earth pony stallions, had the emblem of the Belle's. The wealthiest family in Ponyville, and possibly one of the wealthiest in all of Equestria. Two upscale unicorns were sitting inside, enjoying the comfort of lavishly decorated and top tier soft cushions. The first one was a nattily dressed grey stallion with a well kept dark blue mane. Next to him sat a powder blue filly with a dark blue mane with purple highlights that looked to be about Applejack's age. She was in an incredibly ornate dress and held her head high in the air.

"Good morning, Mr. Apple" the stallion called out, stepping out of the carriage and magically tipping his hat towards the large earth pony, who tipped his head in response.

"Mornin', Mr. Belle," he said reverently. "What brings ya to mah farm this fine summer mornin'?" His voice was now no longer the confident stallion from before, but rather humble and meek.

"Well, Mr. Apple, it seems you are approximately..." Mr. Belle paused, apparently trying to remember something. "Oh, it seems to have slipped my mind. Glory Belle?" he turned towards the filly sitting next to him. "Glory Belle, sweetie, how far behind rent is our friend here?"

An insufferably smug grin came on the filly's face as she trotted next to him. "He's a month behind, Father."

"Excellent work my dear," her father said, patting her head. He then turned back to Mr. Apple. "It seems my brilliant daughter is correct, Mr. Apple. It seems you are a month behind on the rent."

Applejack could see her mother tense up at the words and look towards her husband, who simply looked down at the ground and nodded.

"That's right, sir. Mah apologies. We'll get ya yer money as soon as possible." he said, his voice low and humiliated.

There is a pause as both stallions look at each other, their place in society painfully apparent. Not even the chirping or warm breeze could levy the intensity of the situation. But rather than going on a tangent about wanting his money now as most would expect from someone of Mr. Belle's status, he merely clicked his tongue and looked at the family inside, noting their tense mood. He looked back at Mr. Apple and nodded in understanding.

"Alright then. I expect it by next Monday," Mr. Belle said.

The filly next to him leaned out towards Applejack's father, the same insufferable look on her face.

"Did you hear that, digger?" she sneered, before her father quickly tugged on her tail with his magic causing her to yelp in pain.

"Glory Belle!" Mr. Belle said, sounding quite angry. "Such language! Say you're sorry to Mr. Apple."

He motioned towards Mr. Apple, and Glory Belle let out a theatrical groan and she looked back at Mr. Apple with disdain, and the gentle stallion averted his eyes to the ground. There was a long, painfully tense silence, and Mr. Belle's scowl became more aggressive with each passing second. When he repeated himself, this time in such a way that one would think he was whipping his daughter, she winced and glared at the farmer.

"Sorry, Mr. Apple," she said quietly through gritted teeth. She turned around and headed back towards the wagon, muttering: "Not my fault you're a lousy good for nothing, dirt stomper."

Mr. Belle was quick to turn her and smack her across the cheek, eliciting a sharp yelp from her and leaving a streak on her cheek. Mr. Apple winced, and when Glory Belle glared at him with more resentment than directed towards her father, he once again found himself looking at the ground, swallowing nervously.

"That's enough Glory!" exclaimed Mr. Belle. Then he pushed her towards the wagon, his stomps heavy and expression merciless. "As punishment for your disrespect to our clients, you won't be going to that sleepover!"

Glory Belle turned towards her father, aghast. "But Daddy-"

Mr. Belle shook his head and used his magic to put her in the backseat with what appeared to be office supplies. "No buts, young lady! You have shown behavior most unbecoming of a mare of your upbringing!"

When Glory Belle tried to protest, using a mix of high pitched whines and begs, he silenced her with another threat of a slap. That shut her up. Glory Belle folded her hooves across her chest and glared at the stallions attached to the wagon. Mr. Belle stared at his daughter for another moment before briefly turning towards Mr. Apple.

"My sincerest apologies," he said apologetically, he turned back to his daughter again, glaring, "I have no idea where she learned such language."

Applejack's father simply shook his head. "No offense taken, Mr. Belle," he said meekly.

Mr. Belle turned to Mr. Apple and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, smiling. "Good to see that I employ such long suffering and well mannered workers." He then beckoned for the two earth pony drivers to ready themselves for pulling. "Now, remember Mr. Apple, I expect this month's rent by next Monday. I have no doubts that you will be able to meet my deadline, now do I?"

Applejack's father simply nodded, trying in vain to smile confidently. "Yes, sir. Ya'll can be sure. We Apple's is honest folk."

Mr. Belle smiled and climbed inside his wagon. "Good. I'll be going then." He motioned towards the drivers. "Onward gentlecolts!"

And with that, the two earth ponies reared up and started off down the road again, leaving a trail of kicked up dirt. Mr. Apple stared at the ever shrinking wagon, and when they reached the fence, he sighed and walked back inside with his head down.

/

Applejack watched from the doorway as her father climbed the stairs of the front porch with slow, heavy steps. She wanted to say something, but words eluded her. Her father was always the one who cheered her up, he always seemed happy and unbreakable, but seeing him like this made her heart sink. When he gently rubbed her mane without even looking at her, she lowered her eyes and followed him back to the table. He sat down at the table and stared at his oatmeal, seemingly fighting a losing war to keep his anguish hidden. It was an expression Applejack hadn't seen since her Granny passed away.

Applejack carefully approached his side and put her slender hoof on his lap. This made her father look at her with a sad smile.

"Pa..." said Applejack quietly, still trying to find words to lift his spirit.

He all of a sudden embraced Applejack in a tight hug, gently rocking her as he stroked her mane. She felt his tears drip on her mane, and she sniffled as she contorted herself to return the hug. She knew it wasn't much, but hoped that it would be enough to give him some comfort that he has always shown her when she was sad.

Applejack looked up at her father as her mother walked up next to him and nuzzled him gently.

"Honey, don't you worry. We'll pay up," her mother said in a soft voice.

Applejack smiled a bit, and hoped that her father would smile, too. After all, her mother was the most honest mare in Ponyville, so she knew she wouldn't lie about this. Everything would be okay, and her father would smile again. She hugged her father tighter, and he in turn squeezed her.

"Ah know, Ah know…" he replied as he rubbed Applejack's shoulder, but his voice was still doubtful. He sat at the table, the air heavy from sadness and resentment.

"Don't worry Pa." Applejack whispered as she looked up at her father.

Her father smiled down at her, the sadness still there in his eyes. Applejack nuzzled herself into her father's large chest as her mother and sister joined in the hug. The family sat there quietly, hugging each other tightly.

Apple Bloom's cries for attention broke the silence as she bucked against her highchair, seemingly trying to break free and join the hug. The family chuckled at her antics, relieved that there was something to distract them from the impending crisis.

Applejack's father wiped tears from his eyes, but they returned to coat his eyes in a sad shimmer. "Come now, no time fer cryin'. Let's finish our breakfast and get out with our day huh?" he said, his voice sounding somewhat choked.

Apple Blossom nodded, and attended to Apple Bloom, shushing her gently. Purity Smith also nodded, but solemnly, and silently resumed eating her oatmeal. Applejack did the same, only she kept glancing at her father as she gingerly ate her meal, and the family finished their breakfast in silence.

/

"Dear, stop worryin' yerself," Apple Blossom said as she snuggled next to her husband in their overused bed. "Everythin' will sort itself out. It always has."

Apple Buck simply nodded, looking out the window at one of the hundreds of apple groves that dotted the farm. His family had spent more than a hundred years cultivating and carefully tending this land, and, if he didn't get that rent money by Monday, he would lose all of what his father's had worked for.

His precious daughters would be without a home, and his beloved wife would be forced to work, a thought he couldn't bear to conceive. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be, with him constantly groveling at the feet of some upstart unicorn or pegasus, just to get some money to feed his family or water for the crops. And yet, that was the way the world worked, and as much as Apple Buck wanted it to change, he knew that he could do nothing to change it.

He felt his wife's warm embrace. "Oh Buck…" she said. "Don't you worry none. The kid's will be fine." She ran a hoof through his dark brown mane. "We'll get the money and pay the rent. Just like we always do. No worries."

Apple Buck shook his head, scowling. "Na it ain't all right. Ah work all too hard fer that money. Where's it all go? To Mr. Belle." He spat the name like a profanity.

Apple Blossom shook her head. "Hon, as bad as our lives are now, they could be worse. At least Blue Belle is a generous pony. The Belle's have always been kind to our family. They gave yer great-granddad a job here back when he was a nopony. Think of it that way."

"But that's still not gonna pay the rent, ya know." Apple Buck responded. "No matter how nice they are, we're still a month behind. We gotta get them that money."

"But how honey? What are you gonna do? Get another job?"

"Eeyup. It's the only way t' make sure that Mr. Belle doesn't take the farm."

"But you work hard enough as it is." Apple Blossom replied with worry, nuzzling him gently. She paused. "Let me get a job."

"Absolutely not!" snapped Apple Buck. His wife shrunk back a bit, ears drooped and a small whine escaping her lips. Apple Buck sighed and hugged his wife, rubbing her shoulder in loving, apologetic strokes. "Ah'm sorry, honey, but Ah can't let ya do that. Who's gonna watch the kids if we're both workin'?"

Apple Blossom thought for a moment. "The Harvest's?"

Apple Buck snorted. "Those folk are jus' 'bout as greedy as them unicorns. The moment we ask 'em fer help, they'll charge us as much as the rent."

Apple Blossom's face fell and she snuggled against Apple Buck again, feeling the tension with every breath he took. She looked up at her husband again, trying to get him to look into her eyes, but he was focused on the beautiful farm land that they might lose. She knew that getting another job was the only option, but she also knew that Apple Buck's mouth was making promises his legs can't keep.

"What about the Heartstrings? They are a kind family and-"

"No! Ah cannot allow other folks t' raise our children, Blossom! Much less them dang unicorns! If we let other folks raise our kids then we might as well go and sell 'em, seein' as how they'll be the one's raisin' them!" Apple Buck replied harshly.

Apple Blossom leaned away from Apple Buck, her hoof still on his chest but the fires of a woman scorned burning in her eyes as the severity of his words stabbed her like a knife. Apple Buck returned the glare, completely unmoved by the look his wife was giving him.

"Listen to yerself, Buck!" cried Apple Blossom, eyes wet with tears. "Ya sound just like them folks in Canterlot!"

Apple Buck shook his head. "Well, if it's 'bout us raising our own kids, Ah reckon it is the one thing we agree on!"

"No! It's about you bein' stubborn and not lettin' me get a job or askin' fer help from the Hearstring's simply because they're unicorns!" Apple Blossom retorted.

Apple Buck swore under his breath as he climbed out of bed, then he turned to his wife and pointed at his barrel, chest heaving and face getting a violent shade of red.

"Ah'm doin' everything Ah can ta put food on tha table, give you and the girls a home! It is mah job t' take care of you, and by Celestia Ah will do that!"

"Yer gonna get yerself hurt with how much yer workin'! Please let me help!"

Apple Buck pointed out the window, towards the sleeping town. "Do ya want ta work down there! Down there with all 'em degenerates and hooligans!" Apple Blossom shrunk under his wrathful shouts, but he can't hear her whimper, he's too busy yelling. "I know them folks! Those crooks ain't no better than Canterlot! If yer a little ole earth pony mare without somepony ta protect ya, they will grab ya, abuse ya, and spit ya out like the garbage they think you are!"

Apple Buck turned towards the door when Apple Bloom started to cry, then he looked back at his wife. Apple Blossom had collapsed to the floor and was now sobbing in her hooves. Apple Buck silently grabbed his stetson and stomped out of the room.

In the hallway, he slammed the door shut, muffling his wife's crying, and was about to go down the stairs when he noticed a pair of green eyes staring at him from the doorway. Apple Buck looked at Applejack, noting the tears in her eyes as she cradled Apple Bloom, and he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words, so he just walked down the stairs with his head down.

When Applejack heard the front door slam shut, she lowered her eyes and continued to rock Apple Bloom as her tears dripped down on the baby.

/

Early the next morning, Apple Buck stood with massive bags under his eyes at the front gate of Mr. Belle's palatial estate. He was dressed in his Sunday best, which wasn't much. A nice, rather simple looking dark brown jacket and his ever-present Stetson. A rather stocky unicorn in a neatly pressed uniform stood in front of him, looking at him dismissively.

Apple Buck's mind was heavy with guilt from his explosive tangent last night with Apple Blossom, and him spending some time with hard cider at the local pub didn't make matters any better when he woke up. All it did was give him a moment of relaxation at the price of a throbbing head, burning eyes, and a bad smell. A smell that he could not get rid of even if Celestia wished it.

"What seems to be the trouble, Mr. Apple?" The guard pony suddenly spoke, snapping Apple Buck's attention away from his guilt ridden thoughts.

Apple Buck swallowed and took off his hat as he tried to look up at the unicorn. "Ah just wanna speak with Mr. Belle if that's okay wit ya."

The unicorn huffed. "For what reason? I have to know, otherwise you're not allowed in."

Apple Buck nodded submissively. "Yes sir. Ah'm here ta talk ta Mr. Belle about allowing me ta get an extra job."

The unicorn guard raised an eyebrow. "Extra job? Why might I ask would you need an extra job?"

Apple Buck hesitated. "So that'd Ah can pay mah rent. Ah'm a month behind on it, and Ah need the money."

"Is that so?" the unicorn replied, his voice practically dripping with disdain.

Apple Buck's eyes lowered to the pampered pavement as the disdain in the unicorn's tone and last night's events left him emotionally sore.

There was a painfully long pause between the two before the unicorn finally nodded. "Alright then. Let's just have a quick security check and then you may continue."

At those words, the unicorn's horn flared up and Apple Buck could feel the instantly recognizable tingle of magic running over his body, including some very personal places. After what felt like an eternity of abject embarrassment, the dark green glow around the unicorn's horn died and he nodded.

"Okay you check out. Go on then."

Apple Buck nodded and the gate started to open, glowing the same dull green as the unicorn's horn.

The front gate was at least three times his height, and was seemingly made of solid bronze. At the end of a long cobble stone road was the beautiful mansion that belonged to Mr. Belle.

"Oh and digger!" the unicorn shouted after him as he started down the cobblestone path. Apple Buck stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to face the unicorn, who eyed him suspiciously. "Don't try anything funny. Got it?" the unicorn said, pointing an accusatory hoof at him.

"Yes sir." Apple Buck replied, turning back to the path and walking down the cobblestone road.

Alongside the road were two long hedges that were taller than Apple Buck himself. They gave the path a closed in feeling and it made Apple Buck uncomfortable. He was used to open spaces, not tiny roads. It was awfully quiet inside the gates, as the large walls blocked off the outside world.

Never in his life had Apple Buck seen such opulence. Behind the hedges were a seemingly endless variety of well kept and manicured gardens, with all sorts of flowers and trees of a thousand different colors, all of which are being kept by earth ponies. There were statues sitting atop fountains, which poured water down into koi ponds below, and were being washed and polished by earth ponies. Scattered around the gardens were several large topiaries, all made to look like various types of ponies and other animals. An especially large willow tree was being attended to by another earth pony, who briefly stopped his work and waved towards Apple Buck.

Apple Buck waved back rather awkwardly, not saying anything. He noticed that while all the dirty work was being done by earth ponies, the unicorns walked around with pleasant smiles and hushed conversations. He even spotted a couple of pegasi enjoying what he could only guess were high class drinks and pastries with other unicorns as earth ponies waited them with carefully balanced trays on their heads. Apple Buck guessed that there was some sort of party going on, but didn't risk checking it out, especially when a unicorn mare gave him a scornful look that caused one of the manor guards to eye him suspiciously.

Apple Buck swallowed and continued his trek with his head down, which seemed to be enough to dissuade the magical bearers and winged ponies from pondering his presence further.

He finally reached the front porch and stared in awe at the mansion before him. Whereas his house was a simple two story affair with clapboard roofing, this place would be better described as castle.

It was at least four stories tall, painted a bright white. The windows were the single cleanest windows he'd ever seen. Perched right above the massive rosewood door was the Belle Family coat of arms, which was two unicorns rearing up, their horns crossing over a large diamond. The floorboards creaked as Apple Buck set foot on them, and he paused right in front of the oak door.

He reached up a forehoof to knock and then hesitated. He actually hadn't thought he'd get this far. He had expected to be turned back at the gate, humiliated. Instead, asides from the rather invasive security check, and the hawk-like scrutiny of the unicorn guards patrolling, he hadn't noticed any particular problems. Maybe his luck would continue and Mr. Belle would grant his request.

He finally started to knock on the door, aiming on the only worn spot on the door. The rest of the door was so well polished that he could see his own reflection in the rosewood. The door's thickness prevented his knocks from making much noise. It didn't help that he knocked as if the door were made of glass and might shatter at any moment either.

He paused, waiting awkwardly for someone to respond. A few moments passed and there was no answer. All of a sudden, a voice called out to him.

"Hey! You have to ring the doorbell."

Apple Buck turned in the direction of the voice to see an earth pony tending to a nearby bush. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed. "Oh, really?"

The earth pony nodded. "Yup. Or else The Boss won't hear ya. Door's too damned thick." The pony then laughed. "Hay, you could buck it and he wouldn't be able to hear ya."

"Thank ya." Apple Buck replied, causing the other pony to simply wave a hoof.

"Just doin' my job is all. Good day." and with that, he returned to the bush he was tending.

Apple Buck smiled slightly. With a sense of renewed confidence, he searched for the doorbell. He found it as a cable that ran along the side of the door and disappeared into the wall. He gave it a gentle tug. He could hear the faint sound of a bell ringing coming from inside. Then, the sound of rapidly advancing hoofsteps. The door unexpectedly opened to reveal a gray earth pony with a well groomed, silver mane wearing a tuxedo. It was quite obvious that the butler took pride in his work.

"Oh. Hello there. How may I help you?" he asked in a practiced Canterlot accent.

Apple Buck once more took his hat off his head, bowing his head in respect. "Ah'd like ta speak with Mr. Belle. Iffin' that's okay wit ya."

The earth pony nodded rather tersely before stepping asides, motioning towards the inside of the house. "Come in. Mr. Belle is in his office."

Apple Buck smiled with the puny amount of confidence he was able to muster and walked inside. "Thank ya kindly."

The other earth pony simply nodded and closed the door behind him, before trotting up in front of Apple Buck and motioning for him to follow.

As Apple Buck walked into the mansion and let out a low whistle as he took in the incredible grandeur of the home, their own hoof falls echoed through the house, making Apple Buck feel all the more out of place. While his house was cozy and rustic and welcoming to all, this place was the polar opposite. It was a place meant for the elite of society. Not for diggers. The floor was polished to a mirror shine that made Apple Buck worried that his rough and well worn hooves might damage the floor. There was a exotic scent in the air that Apple Buck assumed came from the various pots of ornate flowers that were placed in the windows. The walls were covered in a mix of ornate wallpapers of various colors and paintings. Most of the paints were portraits of various unicorns that Apple Buck assumed where members of the Belle Family line.

Suddenly they came to a stop in front of another rosewood door, upon which was inscribed the Belle Family Coat of Arms.

"Pardon me," the butler pony spoke before knocking firmly on the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Belle, it seems you have a visitor."

There was the faint sound of rustling papers and muttering before the cultured voice of Mr. Belle responded.

"Ah, yes, you may let him in."

The butler nodded and opened the door. "You may enter, sir."

Apple Buck nodded and entered the office, and before the door closed, Mr. Belle called the butler.

"Jarvis, do check on my daughter, please. I want to make sure she's obeying the grounds of her punishment," said Mr. Belle as he casually made some last minute touch ups to make his desk look proper for visitors. As in straightening some pens and adjusting his binder to a slight angle.

Apple Buck barely noticed the butler, Jarvis, cringe, but the faithful servant nonetheless put on a smile.

"Of course, sir."

And with that, the doors shut, leaving Apple Buck and Mr. Belle alone. Mr. Belle stood up from where he was seated, smiling broadly.

"Well, I must say, Mr. Apple, I was not expecting your appearance today," said Mr. Belle. "Did you come up with the rent already?"

Mr. Belle laughed at himself and Apple Buck forces himself to chuckle with the upscale unicorn.

"No, Ah'm 'fraid not, sir," said Apple Buck. Mr. Belle nodded, completely expecting an answer like that. "But it is 'bout the rent, and Ah was hopin' ya could be mah audience fer just a minute as Ah present a request."

Mr. Belle grinned as he gave Apple Buck a great pat on the back like they were best friends. "You're trying too hard to be a unicorn, Mr. Apple. Come, come, sit down, relax, and tell me what's on your mind."

He motioned towards the front of the desk, while making his way back behind his desk, where he sat down again. Apple Buck smiled weakly, still feeling incredibly out of place and like an idiot for trying to impress his boss, and sat down. Mr. Belle looked towards him expectantly, while Apple Buck simply fidgeted, not sure what to say. The only sound between them was the radio that was tucked in the corner. It happened to be tuned into some news station playing from a dial radio, where the host was speaking of civil unrest.

"And more news from the Earth Pony Liberation Front meeting in Manehattan. Authorities have made several arrests after several violent riots broke out, including high ranking members of the E.P.L.F. who were speaking at the event and being accused of insinuating the violence. Authorities refuse to comment on whether or not they have pressed any charges, but our reporter did speak with Chief of Police Stalwart Guard..."

Mr. Belle glanced towards the radio and discreetly switched the radio station to a jazz channel, filling the room with something more upbeat. It didn't make Apple Buck feel better, though, it only made him feel more awkward, especially when Mr. Belle got into the jazz subject.

"Ah, Celestia, I do love jazz." Mr. Belle said with a relaxed sigh. "Do you play jazz, Mr. Apple?"

Apple Buck shook his head. "'Fraid not, sir."

"Neither do I. How about listen? Do you listen to jazz?"

Apple Buck shook his head again with a weak smile. "No, sir, Ah'm a uh... a country stallion."

Mr. Belle chuckled. "Well, let's move on, then, shall we? What is that you need?"

Apple Buck shifted awkwardly in his seat for a few moments, pondering what to say. "Well, um, Mr. Belle, Ah was thinkin' iffin Ah'm able tah look fer extra work iffin that's alright wit ya." He managed to stutter out, reflexively taking his hat off and twiddling with it in his hooves, all while looking down at the floor.

There was another weighted pause between the two as Apple Buck busied himself studying the ornate carpet below his feet. Mr. Belle's expression, meanwhile, shifted from the expected smile from before to a slightly more pensive expression. The only noise to fill the void was the jazz music playing from the radio. The jaunty music standing in stark counterpoint to the unsettling silence between the two ponies.

All of a sudden, Mr. Belle spoke up, making the farmer flinch. "Mr. Apple, I'd be quite alright with you seeking out extra work. If that is what you need to do to provide for your family in the way you see fit, then by all means, please do so."

Apple Buck looked up from the floor in shock. "'Cuse me sir? Ah'm able tah do that?"

Mr. Belle nodded. "Of course!" he chuckled. "I mean, seriously, my dear boy, whatever possessed you to think that I would for some reason deny your request? If anything, we both benefit from it. You have a way to provide for your wonderfully charming children; whereas I can rest assured that you will pay your debts. Its simple mathematics my friend." And with that he stood up and motioned for Apple Buck to stand. Trotting over to the office door, the unicorn opened it. Apple Buck meanwhile, stood up with a dazed smile faintly visible on his face.

"Th-thank ya kindly, Mr. Belle," he said as he stepped out the door. "Ah really mean that."

Mr. Belle simply nodded and walked him towards the front door. "Think nothing of it. I might be your superior, and I may be from Canterlot, but by no means does that mean I'm a dictator. I am a kind master, Mr. Apple, and I would absolutely hate to see my servants unhappy."

They walked up to the front door and Jarvis quickly trotted past them to open the door for them. Mr. Belle quickly thanked the butler, in which he returned with a smile and a bow.

"Ah'm sure of that sir." Apple Buck said, still in a daze.

Celestia must have been smiling on him today. He walked out of the door with a smile on his face, pausing on the front porch to take it the sunny day.

He had done it. He had managed to provide for his family. They wouldn't have to worry any more. No more humiliation, no more having to cut corners so that they would have enough cash left over to buy both food and pay the rent.

He turned to say thank you once more, only to be greeted by the door slamming rather unceremoniously in his face. The nearly deafening sound of the door slamming shut behind him grounded him back into reality, shaking him out of his fantasy. This was the real world, a world where he was at the bottom of the social ladder. A place where one minute, someone might be nice to him only to slam the door in his face once he turned away.

He started down the path, feeling once more like dirt, but figuring that at least Mr. Belle had given him the decency of letting him into his own mansion and talking with him. Maybe once he paid the rent again and kept the payments nice and regular he could earn his respect and hopefully one day, be allowed to own the farm in earnest.

With that hope in his heart, he trotted a little faster.


	3. Act I - 02 - What'd You Leave Behind

**_Act I:_**

**_"Smoke on the Horizon"_**

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_"Daddy, What'd You Leave Behind For Me?"_**

Apple Buck took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror. The sun was just beginning to peek over the eastern fields and the room was bathed in a gentle pink light. He fiddled with his old brown jacket and vest, doing his to best make himself presentable. Today was the first day of his new job. He had shaved, combed his hair and made sure he looked as clean as possible. Though a part of him was laughing on the inside since he knew that it would mean absolutely nothing once he started working, but he also knew that the Apples were still a proud family, even if the times demanded their submission.

Apple Buck tweaked his vest before reaching for his prized hat. His hoof gently pressed on the hat's rim, and he stopped to glance down at the simple, black and white photograph that sat tucked in the mirror frame. It showed him and his wife, with their three beloved daughters. He smiled slightly to stave the burden of anxiousness crushing his heart. He wasn't going to let them down, he couldn't. Everything depended on him and this job and to fail would bring an end to everything his forefathers built, and break his family.

His smile faded and he quickly put his hat on, trying to swallow his nerves, but his eyes refused to leave the photo.

"Dear…" his wife's voice diverted his attention away from the photo and towards the bedroom's doorway. His wife stood there, her beautiful features looking somewhat worried. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Apple Blossom walked up to him and nuzzled him lovingly, stopping only to look into his worried eyes. "Buck, just remember, don't let them employers push ya'll around okay?"

Apple Buck forced himself to smile. "You know Ah won't."

A flicker of a smile crosses Apple Blossom's face. "Liar."

She then kissed him on the cheek, and he returned the favor by planting a soft, loving kiss on her lips. Their lips stayed locked for a few moments before they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Now Apple Blossom's eyes were shimmering in the morning light as she stared at her husband.

"Stay safe, ya here?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Of course, Blossom. Don't you worry none. Once ah gets me a job, everythin' will sort itself out. Ah promise."

And with that, he quietly made his way down the hallway with his wife trailing him, begging with her eyes for him not to go.

Apple Buck briefly paused to glance into his daughter's room. Applejack's blonde mane could be seen peeking out from under the covers as the sound of her snoring quietly reached Apple Buck's ears. He smiled again before continuing down the stairs, trotting out onto the front porch. He paused, scanning the land surrounding the house for a sign of his eldest daughter, who he finally saw walking towards the house, apparently just finished feeding the chickens. The light green mare saw him and smiled, trotting up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hope it goes well Pa, I really do," she said as she squeezed him tight.

"Me too, Purity, me too," said Apple Buck in a gentle whisper as he returned the hug, straining his will to keep the worry out of his tone.

With that, they released each other from the hug and Apple Buck continued down the dirt road that led into town. He paused at the old white picket fence, taking in the view. The sunrise was reflecting off the thousands of droplets of dew, making the sea of the distant wheat fields to look as if it was shimmering. A thick bank of morning fog covered the path ahead of him and the farmland around the home, with the tops of the apple trees poking out of the fog. He glanced back towards the house when he heard a familiar young voice calling to him. He felt his heart warm at the sight that greeted him. The tiny orange frame of Applejack could be seen running towards him as fast as her spindly legs could carry her. She was still in her nightgown, having apparently just woken up, the white gown now having picked up its fair share of dirt and mud along the way. She ran up to him and hugged his leg tightly.

"Let me come wit ya daddy," she said, the hug tightening by the second. "Ah wants ta come wit ya ta Canterlot."

Her green eyes looked up at him longingly, looking somewhat damp. He sighed and pulled her up into a gentle hug. The filly immediately cuddled against him, trying to put her arms around his stocky neck.

"Ah'ma sorry AJ, but ya can't come with me. It's a long ride ta Canterlot and ya gotta stay here tah take care of yer ma, kay?" he gently spoke into her ear.

"But daddy I'll miss ya," she cried, tears running down her cheeks. "What if'in ya'll don't come back?"

Apple Buck was unsure how to respond in order to calm the crying filly, and simply squeezed her protectively in an attempt to put her fears to rest.

"Don't worry ah'll be fine," he said simply.

He paused, a thought in his mind and a smile crossed his face. He gently set the scrawny filly down, pulled off his Stetson hat and placed it atop Applejack's head. His smile widened when Applejack looked at the hat with wonder, grinning from ear to ear. That is until it slid down and covered half of her head, then her smile turned into a disappointed frown. Apple Buck chuckled lightly and fixed it for her so it would stay on her head. She giggled and thanked him vocally and with another hug, which he returned without hesitation.

"Here, ya'll keep this safe got it?" he whispered into her ear, causing the little filly to nod rapidly. He caught sight of his wife trotting up to them, a concerned smile on her face.

"Oh don't ya worry none," Apple Blossom said as she trotted up and gently took Applejack from the large stallion. "Daddy will be back tonight, you'll see." She then tucked Applejack onto her back securely. "And everythin' will be all right."

As she said those confident words she looked towards Apple Buck and smiled gently. Apple Buck walked back towards his wife and hugged her again, being sure to spare a hoof to rub Applejack's head, which pushed the hat over her face again. Applejack giggled and fixed the hat so that it is nestled securely on her blonde mane.

"Ah'll be back AJ, I promise," said Apple Buck softly, but with confidence.

And with that, he gently rubbed her head and started down the dirt road, and vanished into the morning fog.

/

The screeching brakes woke Apple Buck from his slumber, and the jerking motion of the train nearly knocked him out of his seat and brought him back to reality. He gulped slightly as he stared out the window, observing the dark land down below. The mountainside was poked with holes and looked as if it was bleeding full tracks. Steel carts pushed and pulled by colossal earth ponies crawled in and out of the bowels of the mountain. The ones going in were devoid of anything and speeding compared to the overfilled ones leaving.

Apple Buck was ushered out with a crowd of other earth ponies into the drizzling weather by a group of unicorns wearing simple suits that had the Belle Family crest pinned to them. The apple farmer flinched when an explosion shook the land, and when he turned his ears drooped at the sight of a thick, dark cloud of dust staining the already murky sky.

"Welcome to the Belle Family Coal Mine, gentlecolts," snickered the lead unicorn.

A few hours later, Apple Buck was finished being processed and was now wearing a thick gray jumpsuit that had the all too familiar Belle symbol stitched to the chest. He was also wearing a hard hat that had a small light on it, though the light seemed to do next to nothing since it was dim, just like the other hats and string of lamps snaking along the chipped wall.

Apple Buck was following a bulky unicorn, and admittedly the farmer had trouble keeping up. He kept tripping over nitpicky obstacles and bumping into others, which was instantly met with profanity and snarls, whereas the unicorn was practically gliding over the tracks. He only spoke to Apple Buck to tell him to keep up, watch his step or call him an idiot with a derogatory remark attached.

Once the unicorn made a sudden stop, Apple Buck unintentionally bumped into his backside and shrunk back when the unicorn whirled around, glaring poisoned blades at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch where you're going, ya Faust-damn digger!" yelled the unicorn.

"Sorry, sir," stammered Apple Buck.

The unicorn snorted, muttering more colorful phrases under his breath and then pointed towards the wall behind him. It was where the tracks and tunnel ended, and a team of earth ponies hacked away at the wall with desperate swings, grunting and reeking of sweat.

"You're gonna be working this end of the mine, got it?" said the unicorn.

Apple Buck nodded rapidly and the unicorn pointed towards the team of miners hacking at the walls with pickaxes. Every so often, one would stop, sweep up the rocky chunks into a device that looked like two metallic dustpans connected by a rod and they would slide underneath and carry it to the waiting car. Once there, they dumped their payload and the mine car would be carted off out of the mine by other earth ponies, one pushing and the other pulling.

"It's pretty easy. Something like you should be able to do it without a problem. Just chip, collect and dump. Simple. Now take this and get to work." He levitated a pickaxe from his saddle, which Apple Buck honestly didn't see, and dropped it in front of the farmer. Then he left Apple Buck standing awkwardly while shouting down the tunnel. "He's all yours, Pickaxe!"

Apple Buck stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He looked around for a moment, trying to locate the mysterious 'Pickaxe'. The seconds ticked like minutes, and after what seemed like half an hour of waiting, rather lanky and thin looking unicorn with what looked like a chunk of coal on his flank walked into view. To Apple Buck, the unicorn looked like Pestilence; thin, pale and in desperate need of sleep. However, that didn't make the miner any less imposing. He actually looked more imposing with his sickly state.

"You one of the new diggers?" he spat, eying Apple Buck with a look that could best be described as pure distain.

Apple Buck nodded, subconsciously making himself lower to the ground. "Yes sir Ah am…"

The unicorn eyed him for a few more seconds before his dark blue eyes drifted down towards Apple Buck's hooves. He raised an eyebrow and his chapped lips curled to a frown.

"Didn't that foreman tell you ya gotta cut that off? Or are you too dumb to figure that out?"

Apple Buck wanted to answer, but his tongue stopped working and Pickaxe didn't wait for him. The sickly pony whipped out a pair of seemingly razor sharp scissors from his pocket and proceeded to cut away the excess hair that hung around Apple Buck's hooves, all the while muttering about how this was supposedly "not his job" and "work for diggers". Once Apple Buck's fetlocks were trimmed, he pointed towards the other workers. "Now get to work". Once he finished, there were rings of trimmed hair around Apple Buck's hooves and Pickaxe stood back to look at his work with the pride of a pegasus.

"That's more like it," he said to no one in particular, then to Apple Buck: "Well, what are you standing around for? Let's see some chipping!"

Apple Buck nodded meekly walked up to the conveyer belt and paused, unsure of what to do next. All he had to go on where the other workers, who were obviously veterans of the dirty job. He was way out of his depth. He was an apple farmer, not a coal miner.

After a minute of standing around, feeling stupid, he caught on at what he was supposed to do and began working. Minutes turned to hours, and the already stale air became thicker with the cloud of unknown origin, causing his throat to burn. The other earth ponies around him seemed used it, but he could still hear coughing over the constant echoing sound of the pickaxes striking the rock, along with the vague creaking sounds of the wood supports preventing the mountain from crashing down on them all. He felt his heart sink a little, but quickly reminded himself of the reason he was hear in the first place.

Straightening himself out and swung his pickaxe as hard as his neck would allow, chipping off head sized chunks with each swing. A couple of the workers stopped to watch him swing, then looked at each other and shrugged and resumed chipping off half headed pieces with four times the swings.

"Hey," said a nasally pony near Apple Buck. The farmer stopped and looked at a large, dark earth pony with a piece of coal as his cutie mark. "Don't swing too hard or you'll hurt yourself."

Apple Buck nodded and the miner also nodded, then they proceeded to chip away at the mountain side by side.

/

The work day dragged onward in a relentlessly slow pace. The job of mining coal was an exhausting one, with his forelegs and neck groaning in pain at the constant repetitive motion. His eyes and throat also burned from the massive, poisonous clouds of coal dust being stirred up.

The only thing that kept Apple Buck going was the hope that at least, once he got a paycheck at the end of the week, he'd be able to finally pay the month's rent. Then he'd be free for the month, and able once more to focus on work at the farm. He'd finally be back in the fresh open air of the farm, working the land he loved, basking in the sunlight and enjoying his family's company.

As he thought about the dirt under his hooves and the smell of fresh rain, a low rumbling sound caught his attention. At first, he ignored it, dismissing it as either a simple figment of his imagination or something normal in a mine. The other miners seemed to tense up a bit, but still they worked with resolve. He chipped away more of the mountain, and when he busted off a piece that was nearly the size of two heads, the mountain rumbled again.

He froze and the workers froze, and all eyes went up to the ceiling, dropping their pickaxes and slowly backing away as thundering cracks echoed down the hall.

"THE TUNNEL IS COLLAPSING!" screamed the coal cutie mark stallion.

Everyone swore and stampeded down the tunnel, ruthlessly trampling each other to pulp while repeating the coal pony's alarm and shouting at everyone to get out. Apple Buck ran with the crowd, heart racing and lungs burning, and while his legs felt like jelly he pushed them to stay up. He fell behind, but he was determined to get out and right as he rounded the corner, the screams became silent and the lights disappeared like a candle being blown out. Before he could blink, all the lights disappeared and the very last thing he heard was the split second of the deafening sound of rocks crashing around him.

/

The sun was setting, and Applejack had scooted her chair next to the window and was staring intently towards the front gates that lead towards town.

Daddy should be here by now, she thought, biting her lip slightly. He promised.

Applejack all of a sudden felt a hoof rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see her mother smiling gently.

"Now Applejack, y'all know a watched pot never boils. Daddy'll be home soon." she said, her voice warm. Applejack frowned slightly.

"But mama, it's been so long." She said, shifting in her chair in order to get more comfortable. The last rays of the sun peered through the window, flooding the room with orange light. The sky in the west had become a beautiful shade of orange. Applejack continued to gaze towards the gate when her eyes caught a closed in carriage coming towards them.

"Momma, look," she said, pointing out the window towards the rapidly growing carriage. Her mother, who had been hunched over the stove top, concentrated on the soup cooking there, turned and looked out the window, motioning for Purity to keep stirring. Applejack could see her mother's expression morph into concern.

"You stay here okay hon?" she said as she started for the door and trotted out to meet the carriage.

/

Apple Blossom trotted up to the carriage, a uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't quite peg it, but something was off.

The carriage was jet black and polished so that it reflected the fading light. The large diamond and unicorn logo on the door identified it as the property of Mr. Belle. The door opened to reveal Mr. Belle, who stepped out. As he stepped out, another unicorn was revealed to be seen sitting next to him. She was a pale gray unicorn with a snow white mane with purple streaks.

The instant Mr. Belle faced her, Apple Blossom could tell something was amiss. He looked as if he was about to tell her something horrible. Taking a deep breath, Apple Blossom contained herself. She was an adult mare, and could probably handle whatever it was that happened. A thought for Apple Buck's safety, however, was at the forefront of her mind.

"Good evenin' Mr. Belle, is there anythin' I can help ya with?" she asked, making sure not to let her voice betray her worry. Mr. Belle slowly took his hat off his head.

"Mrs. Apple, it greatly burdens me to tell you this, but..." he trailed off, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Apple Blossom's eyes narrowed slightly. "What is it Mr. Belle, what happened?" she pressed, fear for her husband creeping into her tone as the pit in her stomach grew, making her feel slightly queasy. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

Mr. Belle shifted his weight slightly, obviously distressed. "Mrs. Apple," he took another deep breath, seemingly trying to calm himself. "There seems to have been an incident at the mines in Canterlot-"

Apple Blossom felt as if her heart turned to stone and fell out of her chest at that point. "No..." she whispered. "Please no..."

Mr. Belle simply shook his head. "I'm afraid so, Mrs. Apple...it seems there was a collapse in the north tunnel..."

Apple Blossom didn't bother to hear the rest, as she fell to her knees, sobbing. She instantly knew the truth. Her husband was dead. Why else would they come in that black carriage? She could hear Mr. Belle say something she couldn't make out over her sobs and she felt a hoof rest on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Apple," a voice said. Apple Blossom looked up to see the pale gray unicorn that had been standing next to Mr. Belle looking at her with sympathy. "I'm Twilight Velvet, I'm Mr. Belle's assistant. I know that what you're going through right now is probably unfathomable to someone like me, but I assure you, you needn't worry, you no longer need to pay that outstanding rent."

Apple Blossom stood up right almost immediately. She looked at the rather bookish looking unicorn for a moment. Did these two seriously believe that simply saying they could simply wave away his death by saying she no longer had to pay money? Was his life that disposable to them? That all it took to calm her was a simple piece of paper with a dollar sign on it? Not in her book.

"Mrs. Velvet, as much as I would love to accept yer charity, we Apple's are ponies of our word. I assure you, we always pay our debts. Ah'll find a way tah pay ya, that ah swear to ya." Apple Blossom said, her voice tight with the sickening mix of anger and grief she was feeling. The unicorn simply looked at Apple Blossom with a vague look of confusion before she nodded slowly and headed back to Mr. Belle's side. Mr. Belle meanwhile, looked noticeably concerned.

"Mrs. Apple," he said, taking a step forward. "By no means should you burden yourself. It was my mine, and therefore my responsibility. I implore you, take this check," he levitated a checkbook out of his suit pocket.

"No Mr. Belle, ah don't need it. As I said, we Apple's keep our word. Mah husband promised ya that'd he'd pay and ah as his wife feel obliged to fulfill his promise. Rest assured, ah'll pay up." She said, her voice tight.

Mr. Belle simply nodded slowly, tucked the checkbook back in his pocket and turned back towards the carriage, followed by Twilight Velvet, looked back at Apple Blossom sadly.

"I truly am sorry," Twilight Velvet said as she stepped inside the carriage. Mr. Belle simply nodded and looked at Apple Blossom.

"As am I. Farewell Mrs. Apple..." with those words, he gently tapped the side of carriage and the earth pony drivers started back around and started off into the rapidly growing twilight. Apple Blossom looked towards the summit of Canterlot Mountain, the stone in her heart becoming heavier as the setting sun's light played off the face of it, causing it to turn a brilliant pinkish-orange.

"Ah won't let the family down Bucky..." she whispered, "Ah swear."

She let out a shuddering sigh and started back towards the house, her hooves heavy.

/

Applejack watched intently from the window as a familiar grey unicorn stepped out of the carriage. It was Mr. Belle. Along side him stood a unicorn Applejack didn't recognize. She was an elegant mare with a grey coat and purple and white mane. She stood along side Mr. Belle with a concerned look on her face. She could tell the two unicorns and her mother were having a conversation of some kind. All of a sudden she saw her mother drop down onto her knees, apparently overcome with emotion.

She could see Mr. Belle standing over her, seemingly unsure of what to do next. The other unicorn simply leaned down next to her mother, and seemed to be saying something to her. After what seemed like an abnormally long time, the unicorn mare helped her mother stand back up slowly. After speaking what seemed to be parting words, the two unicorns turned slowly back towards the carriage and disappeared inside. Her mother stood stoically for a few moments, looking northeast towards the peak of Canterlot Mountain, which could be seen looming in the twilight. Then, head still held stoically upwards, she turned and trotted slowly into the house. Her hoof steps however, seemed weighed down by something Applejack couldn't quite pin down.

Apple Blossom walked into the house, not saying a word. She paused in the doorway, her green eyes looking somewhat puffy. Her face was dominated by a deeply worried expression. Applejack got to her feet and trotted over to her.

"Mama, what's wrong? Why'd Mr. Belle visit?" Purity asked, looking at her mother with concern. Apple Blossom didn't say a word in response, simply leaning down to pull Applejack into a tight hug.

"Mama? what's wrong?" Applejack asked, looking into her mom's eyes with concern. Her mother's eyes instantly started to water and she pulled Applejack into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," she said as the tears started to flow freely.

"Mama!" Purity all of a sudden said sharply, her voice sounding frightened. Apple Blossom turned to her, visibly trying to calm herself down. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and started to talk, her voice choked with emotion. "There was a... a collapse at the mine," she began. Purity immediately put a hoof to her mouth in horror. Applejack just gave her mother a confused look.

"Ah don't understand," she said. "Where's daddy? He said he'd be back so where is he?" she asked, growing more concerned as her mother fumbled to find the words to explain.

Purity stepped in. "Applejack," she said softly, resting a hoof on her sister's shoulder. "Daddy won't be comin' home," she said, her voice emotional.

"Sweetheart," her mother called,"Your father was in an accident," she explained, starting to cry again. "He's been sent to a better place," she choked the last words out as if they caused her physical pain.

Applejack just looked to her sister in desperation as the full scope of what happened dawned on her. "B-but he promised," she said pleadingly, tears welling in her eyes.

"He can't keep that promise," Apple Blossom said, pulling her daughter closer. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, stroking Applejack's mane gently. Applejack simply hugged her mother tighter, as the tears finally started to pour out of her eyes and her thin frame was wracked by her own crying.

She could hear her sister crying in the back as well, as the older mare joined the hug and started to cry into her mother's mane.

The three sat there for what seemed like an eternity, seized in a wave of emotion and sorrow.

**"Daddy's flown across the ocean **

**Leaving just a memory**

**Snapshot in the family album**

**Daddy what else did you leave for me?**

**Daddy, what'd'ja leave behind for me?!**

**All in all it was just a brick in the wall.**

**All in all it was all just bricks in the wall."**

**- _Another Brick in the Wall Part I_ by Pink Floyd**


	4. Act I - 03 - Dragged Down by the Stone

******_Act I:_**

"Smoke on the Horizon"

Chapter Three:

"Dragged Down by the Stone"

**One Month Later:**

"Ma, where ya goin?" Applejack asked as Apple Blossom made her way down the stairs, a determined look on her face. She was dressed in a pair of overalls, and wore her normally flowing blonde mane back in a tight bun.

"Mama's goin' to work honey, remember?" Apple Blossom replied, her voice kind, yet rushed as she made a last minute touch up in front of a dirty mirror.

"But Momma why ya'll gotta go to work?" asked Applejack with her head tilted to the side bit, just so she can get a better look at her mother.

When Apple Blossom didn't answer, Applejack whimpered and gently tugged on her mother's tail. She paused and looked at Applejack as she sat in the unplowed dirt. Applejack stared up at her with teary, green eyes stared up at the older mare from under the oversized Stetson she now wore on her head at all times. It was the last remnant of Apple Buck asides from the family photos. Apple Blossom leaned down so that she could look Applejack in the eyes and she forced herself to smile to hide her uncertainty and to give Applejack some comfort.

"Applejack, momma has ta work so that we can keep tha farm, understand? Or else those mean ponies in town'll take it from us." Apple Blossom said simply, caressing Applejack's face with her hoof.

"Okay Momma…" Applejack said, sounding dejected. "Will y'all come home safe? Or are ya gonna work in a mine like Daddy?" she looked at Apple Blossom with a fearful look in her eyes.

Apple Blossom hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say. "No honey, I'll be workin' in town. Don't you worry none, I'll be safe. I promise ya that." she pulled Applejack into a tight hug, running a hoof through the filly's mane.

"Now ya'll stay safe ya hear? And listen to yer sister." Apple Blossom said as she pulled out of the hug, motioning towards Purity, who was busying herself feeding Apple Bloom. Applejack nodded.

"Yes mamma." She said, nodding her head, once more hugging Apple Blossom's leg. Apple Blossom's heart warmed at the sight of the scrawny filly showing such devotion. She leaned down and whispered in Applejack's ear.

"Be strong AJ, Mama loves you." Applejack nodded in response and nuzzled her mother's leg.

"Now go, Purity's got breakfast ready." Apple Blossom said, motioning towards the breakfast table. Applejack nodded and started towards the breakfast table, and Apple Blossom started for the front door, giving a final goodbye to her daughters as she stepped out.

/

Applejack stood expectantly at the front door, gazing towards the fence, waiting for her mother to return. She was scared and she knew Purity knew it. Apple Bloom probably would've known if she wasn't sleeping. The oncoming twilight looked almost exactly like the day her father had died, and Applejack dreaded the possible appearance of Mr. Belle's carriage again. Behind her, Purity busied herself with keeping a bowl of soup warm in expectation for their mother's return. On the dinner table sat an old, tarnished oil lamp that provided lighting for the room.

_Be strong Applejack. Fer Momma._ Applejack thought, gently nudging her father's hat out of her field of vision as it slid forward. She took a moment to feel the rough old fabric that the hat was made of. _Be strong fer daddy…_ she thought, trying, but failing, to holding back a tear.

"Applejack, come on, it's almost bedtime…" Purity said, stepping up next to her and sitting down. When Applejack didn't so much as blink, the older mare looked down. "Don't worry Applejack…Mama will be fine. She promised she'd come back right?"

Applejack didn't look away from the fence, her eyes still focused on the gate. "But Daddy had promised he'd come back…and he didn't…" she said quietly, looking up at Purity with tears in her eyes. She all of a sudden pulled the older mare into a hug. "I don't want that ta happen ta Mama…"

Purity hesitated, but with a sad sigh she gently put her hoof around the younger filly and looked towards the gate. Like Applejack, she was hoping that her own prayers for her mother's safety had been answered. She felt as if a massive burden was placed on her back. How would she raise Applejack and Apple Bloom without her mother? Would they be able to stay, or would they be forced to leave the farm? She looked down at Applejack, who was still crying softly into Purity's foreleg.

_Please be safe Mother…for Applejack's sake._ Purity thought, looking back towards the gate. Her eyes narrowed however, when they caught sight of a figure walking towards the gate in the twilight. It looked like a mare, but from this distance and in the rapidly dimming light it was hard to tell. The figure paused at the fence, apparently fiddling with the lock. Purity gently nudged Applejack, making sure not take her eyes off the fence.

"Applejack, stay here okay? I'll be right back." With those words, she started down the stairs, trotting towards the front gate.

"Alrighty, who's there?" she called out as she neared the figure, the sun having now set behind the rolling hills on the horizon. The figure looked up and let out what Purity understood as a tired sigh of relief.

"Purity, it's me, yer ma." The figure said. Purity let out her own sigh of relief as she finally got close enough to spot her mother in the growing darkness.

"Oh thank Celestia yer alright!" she said as she undid the lock of the gate and pulled her mother in for a tight hug. "Me and Applejack were gettin' worried…"

Apple Blossom simply hugged Purity back. "Oh no need. Workin' in town ain't that bad." She chuckled, as Purity lead her back to the house. As the two neared the house, Purity took notice of the way Apple Blossom carried herself. Despite the relieved smile on her mother's face, she looked tired and worn out, as if she had been stretched out and squeezed like a piece of rubber. She hoofsteps where slower than before, and they dragged slightly.

"Momma, ya'll okay? Ya look a little beat." Purity said, looking at her mother with concern.

"Oh nonsense Purity, I'm fine. Just a little tired after work is all. Don't you worry none." Her mother replied, waving a hoof dismissively. Purity was about to ask another question when the sound of scampering hooves greeted their ears and a tired, yet deeply loving smile came across Apple Blossom's face at the sight of Applejack running towards them, a huge smile plastered on the filly's face.

"MOMMA!" The young filly cheered she leap into the air and attack hugged Apple Blossom, sending the two playfully rolling along the ground.

"Applejack!" Purity reprimanded.

Apple Blossom looked up at Purity and smiled. "Oh don't worry, I'm happy ta be home. Come Applejack, let's go in." with that, the two ponies stood up and followed Purity inside.

Once inside, Apple Blossom let out a long sigh and sat at the dinner table, her shoulders sagging slightly from the long day's work. Applejack perched herself on the chair next to her and leaned against her.

"I'm so happy yer safe momma…" she said softly, nuzzling her slightly. Apple Blossom chuckled quietly and put a hoof around the tiny filly's shoulder.

"Me too, Applejack, me too." She replied. Purity meanwhile, busied herself brewing up some tea on the old stove. After a few moments, she poured a cup of tea and some warm soup and set it before Apple Blossom.

"So, momma, how'd it go?" Purity asked as she sat down next to her mother. Apple Blossom thanked her for the tea and soup and took a sip of each.

"Went well, went well…" she replied, letting out another sigh. "Hopefully, tha boss'll be nice and let me stay on." She then turned to look out the window towards the unplowed fields.

"Them fields need plowin'," she thought aloud, her eyes distant. Applejack shifted slightly, unsure of what to make of her mom's words. Was she going to go and work even more?

"Momma, iffin' ya want, I can ask the neighbors ta help 'round the farm…" Purity started. Apple Blossom shook her head.

"No need fer that. We Apples never take charity. We pull ourselves up, no matter what and get tha job one." Apple Blossom replied, her voice oddly terse. Applejack looked up at her mother, concerned at what had made her all of a sudden so stern.

"Mamma ya'll can't plow them fields yerself," Purity said, sounding vaguely frustrated. "Even when Pa did it, he usually got some help." There was a heavy pause between them as Purity waited for a response from Apple Blossom. "What about the Heartstrings? They're nice folks and I'm pretty sure they'd be willin' ta help iffin we asked." Purity continued, her voice heavy with concern.

Apple Blossom shifted in the chair. "Don't ya'll go askin' fer help when it should be offered Purity. Iffin tha Heartstrings really wanna help, than they can come an' offer. No use makin' ourselves look like fools." She replied bluntly.

"Alright then Mama," Purity responded, looking towards her mother worriedly. Apple Blossom seemed to notice Purity's worried look, and she leaned towards her slightly.

"No need to worry, angel, we'll get by. Just as we always do." She said, her voice returning to its normal loving tone. She then glanced towards the old clock on the wall. "Is Apple Bloom sleepin'?"

Applejack nodded, "Yeah she is, ma."

A distant, tired smile came across Apple Blossom's face. "Good, that's good." She said quietly, her voice sounding tired and exhausted. The clock continued to tick, with Apple Blossom quietly going about her soup.

"That's a wonderful soup ya made Purity," Apple Blossom sighed contently as she finished the soup.

"Welcome ma, least I could do," Purity replied simply. There was another pause, with the clock chiming at the pass of the hour. Apple Blossom looked up at the clock and exhaled through her nose quietly. "Come on than girls, it's way past yer bed time..." She said as she stood up slowly and beckoned for Applejack and Purity to follow her. The three earth ponies made their way upstairs, with Purity being sure to blow out the oil lamp.

/

Apple Blossom lay in the bed, unable to fall asleep. Her body was exhausted, but her mind was still active. The bed felt noticeably empty. To her left was an open space of bed, left ready and waiting for the stallion she knew would never come. She remembered how he would come home, tired from a long days work either plowing the fields or bucking apples, and how he would flop down in the bed, letting out a contented sigh. He would normally spend the night snuggling with her, each of them enjoying the other's company.

But that was all gone now, torn away from her by forces she could in no way control. Her eyes drifted towards their wedding photo, now faded from age and barely visible in the pre-dawn twilight.

"Oh Bucky..." she whispered, her voice heavy with emotion. "I don't know what ta do...I've already paid this month's rent, but the children need new clothes, Applejack has her asthma, an' the house needs that new stove and the roof leaks..." she let out a heavy sigh. "I just don't know how I'm gonna be able ta do this." she sniffed slightly as her eyes started to water.

"Oh Bucky I miss ya so much..." she sobbed, reaching for the old photo and clutching it. Her tears flowed freely, staining the rough pillow she was resting on.

***knock* *knock* *knock***

Apple Blossom stopped crying and looked towards the door. "Who is it?" she asked, still sniffing.

"It's Applejack Mama..." the small voice of her daughter said. She sounded frightened.

"What's wrong hon?" Apple Blossom asked.

"I had a nightmare Mama..." Applejack said, her voice trembling.

Apple Blossom's expression instantly softened. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. There stood Applejack, dressed in her white nightgown, looking up at her with pleading emerald eyes.

"Come 'ere Applejack," Apple Blossom beckoned, leaning down and letting the young filly walk up and hug her tightly. "What kinda nightmare didja have?" she asked, brushing the filly's flowing blonde mane out of her face.

"I dreamed that you, Purity an' 'Bloom died and left me alone..." Applejack cried, burying herself into her mother's shoulder, sobbing. Apple Blossom tightened the hug and rocked her distraught daughter back and forth, shushing her gently.

"Oh don't worry Applejack...that's never gonna happen, I promise ya. We're always gonna be a family. Don't worry."

"I don't wanna be alone Mama...don't leave me alone..." Applejack continued, her crying having calmed slightly. she tightened her hug around Apple Blossom.

"Don't worry, I won't leave ya...come now," she scooped Applejack up and gently carried the now softly crying filly over to the bed, laying her down gently, Apple Blossom lay down next to her, bundling the two of them in the covers. "That better?"

Applejack nodded. "Yes Mama...much better." she snuggled up against Apple Blossom and almost instantly fell asleep. Apple Blossom let out a quiet sigh. She looked back towards the wedding photo, which now rested on the bed next to her. Reaching for it, she gently perched it back on the shelf. Her smile was wistful as she looked between it and the sleeping filly in her arms.

"Bucky," she whispered, settling her eyes on the photo. "I won't let her down. I promise ya that."

/

Applejack awoke to the distant sound of the rooster crowing in the distance. Yawning, she sat up in her mother's bed, rubbing away the last vestiges of sleep. Down below, she could hear the voices of her mother and eldest sister talking downstairs. Their tone, however, carried with it a strong sense of strife between the two voices.

"Mama, please listen ta me, I can't let ya work yerself like this!" Purity could be heard pleading.

"Purity, I've told ya enough times, I'll be fine. Stop worryin' yerself. I'm just plowin' tha field is all, or else we won't have a crop ready for next applebuck season." Applejack heard her mother say, followed by the sounds of shuffling hooves.

"Mama, listen, just let me do it, I mean ya barely slept a wink last night, ya need rest mama..." Purity insisted.

"No I don't, Purity. Now let me work." With those words, Applejack heard the front door creak open, then swing shut. Applejack scampered out of the bed and to the window that overlooked the fields behind the house. She could make out her mother trotting out towards the old plow that sat at the end of the field through the condensation on the window. A foggy mist hung over the field as her mother put on the yoke and started to pull.

Applejack expression turned worried. She remembered how hard her father had to work in order to plow the field, there was no way her mother could do the same. She started down the staircase, running as fast as her skinny legs could carry her thin frame. Her mother needed help, and Applejack was determined to help her.

She spotted Purity sitting in the kitchen, a frustrated expression on her face. She was looking out the window as well.

"Purity, what's Mama doin'?" Applejack asked.

"Plowin'." Purity answered simply. Applejack started for the door, ignoring her sister's protests for her to stay inside.

"Mama!" she called out, running towards her mother, who continued to pull the plow with dogged determination. "Mama let me help ya!" Applejack called again, running up next to her mother.

Her mother looked down at her, already dripping with lather and sweat despite the cool morning air. her eyes had thick bags underneath them, betraying her lack of sleep. A thin, sad smile was on her face.

"Applejack, why aren't ya eatin' yer breakfast yet?" She asked, coming to a stop. Her voice was just as tired as her eyes. Applejack shook her head.

"Mama lemme help ya, please!" she begged.

Her mother shook her head. "Honey, ya know I can't do that. I've gotta do this mahself. Now go inside and eat yer breakfast." with those words she started to tug at the plow again, causing it to inch ahead slowly, splitting the soil open as the sharp end pushed forward.

"But Mama! Please!" Applejack insisted again, tugging at the reigns. Her mother shook her head, turning her head to look at Applejack sternly.

"Applejack, please, let Mommy work. Now go inside." she ordered, her tone stern. Applejack looked at her mother, her face sad and confused. Why wouldn't Mother let her help? She obviously needed all the help she could get, so why did she refuse? She could see that her mother's eyes carried a deep seated sadness in them, as if her mother were crying on the inside but refused to let it show on the outside, instead adopting a hardline expression.

"But Mama..." Applejack pleaded, this time her voice small and frail.

"Go. Inside." Her mother ordered again, this time with a touch of sadness. Applejack felt herself deflate, and nodded sadly.

"Yes Mama." she said forlornly, turning around and walking slowly towards the house, head hung low. As she walked she could hear her mother start pulling the plow again, breathing heavily with the exertion. Applejack cast a sad glance back towards her mother, watching helplessly as her mother continued forward. She could have sworn she saw tears falling from her mother's eyes, but was unsure if the droplets really were tears, or simply the sweat dripping from her mother's brow. Letting out a sad sigh, Applejack turned and walked back to the house, unable to bear the sight of her mother in such a state.

/

The summer and autumn passed by all too slowly for Applejack. Since her mother started working, Applejack had seen less and less of her, as her mother took new job, after new job. Soon she had so many that Applejack would only catch an occasional glimpse of her in the early morning or late at night. Applejack had also noticed a change in her mother's personality. She had lost much of the warmth that Applejack remembered, instead replaced by an almost constant sense of heavy sadness and exhaustion. Her normally long, flowing orange mane was now cut shorter, with split ends and the color had faded from it. Her coat, once an almost golden shade of yellow, was now dull and faded. She had also lost quite a bit of weight, often by skipping meals, always saying "I'll get something on the way to work"

Whenever Applejack would ask for a reason for all this, Apple Blossom would look down at her and state simply: "To provide for you." her voice always thin and sad.

And so it went for months on end. Soon, winter came with all it's force. Snow began to fall, coating the ground with a thick layer of white powder. The temperatures dropped into the negative numbers, and ice would frequently jam the pipes. The home would become cold and drafty, the only warmth coming from the fire place. In spite of this, her mother continued working, often shoveling snow for the unicorns in town for extra pay. She'd come home, shivering violently inspite of the thick layers of clothing she wore. More often than not, she'd only have a quick bowl of hot soup and some tea before going out again, this time to make sure the cows' udders hadn't frozen or some other farm related duty. Than she'd come back inside and set about deicing the pipes.

That is, until one particularly frigid December day.

/

The wind blew across the farm as Applejack stood in the doorway, her tiny frame bundled up in several thick layers of clothing. Her eyes scanned the horizon, fraught with worry.

Apple Blossom had once more insisted on going to work, regardless of the freezing temperatures that day. No matter what Purity had said to prevent her from leaving, Apple Blossom had insisted and could not be swayed. So now here Applejack was, waiting hopefully for her mother's return. Her sister had resigned herself to taking over Mother's duty with raising Apple Bloom, and was now sitting in front of the fire, with Apple Bloom bundled in swaddling cloth.

Applejack, however, was determined to wait for her mother's return. She felt herself tense up when her eyes caught sight of a familiar shape against the white backdrop. She trotted out to the front porch, calling out towards Purity as she yanked at least three scarfs off the wall as she went, wrapping them around her neck. "Purity! It's Mama!" By the time Purity responded, she was already trudging through the snow, making a beeline towards her mother, who was dragging herself through the snow as well.

"Mama!" She called out, a cloud forming in front of her face as she shouted. Her mother looked up towards her, a weak smile on her face. she lifted a forehoof to wave, but instead stumbled forward. Applejack instantly moved to her side, doing her best to catch the older mare before she could fall over.

"Mama you alright?" She asked, putting a hoof up to prop her mother up as best she could. She looked into her mother's face to see her looking awfully pale. Her mother nodded weakly.

"I'm fine Applejack, _*cough*_ no need ta worry..._*cough* *cough*_" A long series of hacking coughs cut off her sentence as Applejack bit her lip, and called towards the house as loud as she could.

"Purity! Purity!" she could see Purity walking out of the house, herself now bundled up tightly.

"Applejack I told ya ta stay inside and wait fer me!" she said, her voice stern as she walked up. The disappointed look on Purity's face however, almost instantaneously transformed to deep concern when she saw their mother.

"Mama y'all okay? Ya look sick?" she instantly reached a hoof to her mother's forehead. "And yer burning up! Come let's get ya inside." She stepped next to Applejack and took Apple Blossom and started towards the house, Applejack following close behind.

/

Apple Blossom flopped down in the chair at the kitchen table, still shivering from the cold. Every so often she would let out a deep, whooping cough that caused her to hunch over slightly. Purity busied herself over the stovetop, cooking up some hot soup. Applejack meanwhile, had shed her jackets and coats and was busy wrapping up her mother in layer after layer of warm clothing.

Purity turned from the stove and set the steaming hot bowl of soup in front of her mother.

"There ya go Momma, nice and hot." she said, sitting down next to Apple Blossom and reaching around to rub her in order to keep her warm. Apple Blossom smiled thinly and took a sip.

"Thank ya very much _*koff*_ but I swear I'm fine _*koff*_. Just a little cou-_*koff-koff*_ cough is all." she said, her voice raspy from all the coughing.

"No you're not Mama, yer sick. I'm gonna call the Doctor." Purity said, getting up from her chair and making her way towards the door. Before she could get far, Apple Blossom reached out and grabbed her.

"Nonsense _*koff*_ I don't need no _*hack**koff*_ doctor." She insisted, dragging herself to her hooves and standing for a second. She didn't last, however, as her wobbly legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor, seized in a vicious coughing fit. Purity and Applejack both ran to her side and dragged the older mare to her feet.

"Come on Applejack, we gotta get Mama in bed now." Purity said. Applejack nodded and helped bring their mother up the stairs, who was still hacking and coughing violently.

/

The Doctor, a caramel coated unicorn pony with horn rimmed glasses and a brown mane, let out a heavy sigh as he stepped out of Apple Blossom's bed room, the constant hacking and coughing of Apple Blossom filtering through the doorway.

"I'm sorry Miss. Purity, but there's nothing I can do." he said, his voice heavy. Applejack looked up at Purity, who was shaking her head.

"No Doc, please tell me there's something..." Purity pleaded, and Applejack noticed that her eyes were watering. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Her fever is at least 105 degrees if not more. She has to have some rest. I'll hopefully be able to check back on her tomorrow," he gently put a hoof on Purity's shoulder. "You have my deepest condolences." he stated simply, his voice heavy. With that, he levitated his thick coat onto his body and started down the stairs, the sound of the door opening and closing indicating him leaving. Purity simply stood there, unmoving, the tears now making themselves evident.

Applejack, however, was unable to show any emotion. It wasn't because she wasn't feeling any, but she simply couldn't process it. It was simply too much. How could her mother be dying? She was just fine a few weeks ago. Why did it have to be her? Why her and not one of those mean unicorns? Why did this have to happen to her? Her mother was a good mare, the kindest and gentlest mare Applejack had ever seen. Why did she have to suffer? Had she committed some secret wrong? All this only managed to make Applejack simultaneously angry, confused and grief stricken. First her father had died, snuffed out like a candle, and now her mother was in bed, slowly withering away. She could still hear the hacking coughs and groans of pain that came from her mother.

"D-dears," she heard her mother choke out, her voice a deathly whisper.

"Momma," Applejack finally whimpered, scampering into the room. Purity resigned herself to stand in the doorway, quietly sobbing.

"I'm here Momma! I'm here!" Applejack said, coming to the side of the bed and leaning in close to her mother. Her mother was now deathly pale, her golden coat now completely faded to pale greyish green. On her face was a paper thin smile, and her eyes drifted towards Applejack. Her eyes now looked as if they were dead, with all the color and life drained from them.

"Oh Applejack..." Apple Blossom whispered, her voice a half-dead croak. She slowly reached a hoof to caress Applejack's face gently. Before she had a chance to properly reach Applejack, she was seized in another booming coughing. Applejack stood by, not knowing how to do anything to stop her mother from coughing and simply watched helplessly, tears in her eyes.

"Yes Mama?" She said, leaning closer as her mother beckoned her to come closer. Her mother's coughing subsided and she let out a wheeze.

"A-Applejack, I want ya ta_*koff**hack*_ ta-take care of 'Bloom, alri-_*cough*_-alright?" Apple Blossom whispered. Applejack nodded.

"Yes Mama," she cried, wiping a tear from her eye. Apple Blossom smiled thinly.

"Good girl," she replied, "An-and li-listen ta Pur-_*koff*_-Purity alright? Promise me that?"

Applejack nodded rapidly, her eyes watering as tears stained her cheeks. Apple Blossom seemed to notice Applejack's tears because she let out a sound that Applejack assumed was a shushing noise, but due to all her coughing, it sounded more like a strangulated wheeze. She rested a hoof on Applejack's shoulder.

"Oh dear, look," she put her hoof on Applejack's chin so that Applejack could see her eyes. Applejack couldn't help but smile thinly. She noticed that her mother's eyes once more had a glint of hope in them. The look on her mother's face was one of pure pride.

"Don't cry now ya hear?" Her mother cooed. "It'll all be o-_*koff-koff*_-okay. An' remember, an Apple never gives up," she then suddenly looked very serious and her eyes stared into Applejack's, as if she suddenly felt compelled to tell her some deeply profound. Applejack noticed that her eyes seemed to be watering.

"Applejack, promise me that you'll never give up. _Ever_. Promise me?" Her voice cracked slightly on the last word, as if she were holding back a sob.

Applejack nodded gently. "I promise Mama, I promise." she said quietly. Apple Blossom's expression softened and she lay her head back down on the pillow, her faded blue eyes awash with intense and endless relief.

She then smiled slightly, seemingly taking special notice of something. "You have yer dad's eyes ya know..." She whispered as she smiled sadly, her energy obviously completely spent. "Just like Bucky's..." She whispered, as she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, her face the picture of serene peace. Applejack's lower lip trembled as she held back tears. She reached out a hoof and gently touched her mother's foreleg.

"M-mama?" She asked, her voice cracking with sadness as her hoof felt how icy cold her mother's leg had become. Oh _Celestia no..._ She thought as she reached out and gently shook her mother's body.

"M-Mama?! Mama?!" She cried, tears streaming from her eyes as the truth of the situation dawned on her. Letting out a stifled sob she clutched her mother's limp foreleg.

"P-please don't leave me..." She finally sobbed, her cries of anguish soon filling the room.

******"And when you lose control,**

you'll reap the harvest you have sown.

And as the fear grows,

the bad blood slows and turns to stone.

And it's too late to lose the weight

you used to need to throw around.

So have a good drown,

as you go down, all alone,

Dragged down by the stone."

**by Pink Floyd**


	5. Act I - 04 - I Ain't No Millionaire

_**Act I:**_

_**"Smoke On the Horizon"**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**"I Ain't No Millionaire's Son"**_

**Thirteen Years Later:**

As the morning mist slowly started to evaporate in the light of the rising sun, Applejack quietly hummed an upbeat tune to herself. She made her way towards the barn, ready to pick up this morning's fresh bucket of milk. On her head was the same hat she always wore, her father's worn out, well used Stetson. She trotted up to the barn, gently nudging the door open and stepping inside.

"Howdie yall, how ya doin' this mornin'?" she asked, as the cows all greeted her. She walked up to a Holstein and set the empty bucket on the ground.

"Bessie," she smiled, and the cow nodded.

"How you doin' Applejack?" Bessie asked, already prepared for the milking. Applejack shrugged.

"Good, good," she said, already going about carefully milking Bessie and filling the bucket with fresh milk. "You?"

"Oh so, so ya know," Bessie responded, idly chewing her cud. Once the bucket was full, Applejack hefted it up as best she could with her skinny frame, and started towards the exit.

"That's all fer this mornin' Bessie," she said, briefly setting the bucket back down so she could close the gate for Bessie's pen. Bessie nodded.

"Sure thing Applejack. Say hi to Apple Bloom for me."

"Will do!" Applejack called back as she picked up the milk bucket again and started out the door. She paused in the doorway and gently bucked a lever with her hind leg and smiled as the sound of wheat grains pouring into the feeding troughs for the cows greeted her ears. The cows all started to jabber amongst each other, mostly farm gossip and the like, and Applejack closed the door behind her.

Starting towards the house, Applejack mentally ran through the morning's checklist. She had already fed the pigs and the cows, gotten the milk, and was now hoping that Apple Bloom would be up and ready for school. She caught sight of Purity, who was busy bucking the apples, and gave her a quick wave as she passed.

"Mornin' Purity!" she called out, once more setting the milk bucket down so she could more properly call out.

Purity turned towards her and waved half-heartedly, before turning back to her work. Applejack once more picked up the bucket and once more started trotting towards the house. Of course, given the large amount of milk that was being held inside the bucket, and her own skinny frame, Applejack had to stop more than once to give her jaw a brief respite, flexing it every so often to keep it from cramping.

As she walked, her mind once more started to wander, as it was often warrant to do so during the mundane farmwork. Her thoughts focused mostly on what went on outside the gates of the farm, and in the rest of Equestria. Despite the beautiful morning sun, and singing birds, outside of Ponyville, Applejack knew that things were probably not so idyllic. For the past three months or so, there had been an active declaration of war on the Griffin Empire to the southeast, with the Griffin's apparently being aided by a long active group of Earth Pony rabble rousers by the name of HYDRA.

Of course, politics and the art of warfare were subjects Applejack preferred not to think about, but for some reason, her mind had decided to dwell on the topic. Whenever the radio would report on it, Purity was most often liable to ask to switch to another station. Whenever asked about it, Purity would more often than not, respond with: "That's the business of the ponies involved, an' not us. Don't stick yer nose where it don't belong AJ, it'll only get ya inta a whole mess of trouble."

That was often enough to satisfy Applejack, but she still, deep down, wondered what it was all about. Something in her gut told her that, despite the news from Canterlot boasting that HYDRA would be stomped out and taken care of quickly, the rebellion would probably not be so swiftly stopped. She still wondered what had compelled these 'HYDRA' fellows to be so violent. She had always had her own fair share of derision from unicorns and pegasi, but her own family was rather respected in town (amongst Earth Ponies at least) and made an honest, good living, so it still felt rather odd that things were supposedly so bad that it would cause a **_war_**.

Of course, whenever Applejack would bring it up in conversation, Purity would be quick to respond with their father's lifelong motto: "Applejack, yer not one ta judge others. Ya'll don't know iffin' they had the same opportunities as ya might had. Just keep that in mind."

Her train of thought, however, ended when she finally made it to the front porch, stepping up and knocking on the door. Her ears however, immediately caught the sound of water running and she raised an eyebrow as she carefully set the milk down.

_Now what sorta trouble did that little filly get into now?_ she thought, reaching a hoof towards the door knob. She tried to turn it, but was instead greeted by it being seemingly locked in place. She let out a frustrated huff, reminded of the front door's recent habit of locking shut. She could have sworn she heard splashing and scampering hooves along with the sounds of running water, which only made her more curious.

_Come on now ya stupid door, open!_ she thought irritably, now fighting with the doorknob with all her might. The door knob finally gave way and the door swung open. Applejack was greeted by a flood of water washing up to her knees, causing her to stumble back slightly and the bucket of milk to topple over.

"What in tarnation!?" she shouted, steadying her slender frame against the doorway as she scanned the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the small yellow filly standing on the tabletop, a guilty smile on her face.

"Um...howdy Applejack," the filly said, waving a hoof slightly.

"Apple Bloom what didja do?!" Applejack shouted, stomping through the water and to the table. Apple Bloom shrugged slightly, the guilty blush on her face growing.

"Wouldja believe I was tryin' ta get mah cutie mark?"

Applejack huffed, steadying the hat on her head. "And kinda cutie mark didja think you were gonna get? Floodin' the house?"

Apple Bloom simply looked down at the ground, her face red with embarrassment. Applejack let out a deep breath, calming herself down. Apple Bloom always managed to get herself into all kinds of trouble, that was true, but, deep down, Applejack couldn't really muster any real, true blue anger towards her sister. After all, all she said she was trying to do was find her cutie mark. What was so bad about finding one's purpose in life? A loud metallic ding, followed by a torrent of water to the back of her neck though reminded her that, crusade for purpose aside, she couldn't just let the young filly get away with flooding the entire house. Narrowing her eyes at the filly and saying nothing, she turned around and stalked towards the source of the flood coming from under the sink, as what seemed to be gallons of water erupted from below. Bracing herself, she reached underneath, feeling for the wrench she knew would probably still there. She smiled as she gripped the wrench, lifting from the water and placing it in her mouth, and doing her best to stop the waterspout to her face.

Several angry, muffled expletives and jaw-aching turns of a wrench later, Applejack let out a huff of relief as she put the wrench on the wooden counter top, the endless stream of water finally contained. Stepping back, she turned back towards Apple Bloom, who still sat on the table top, looking as guilty as ever.

"Now," Applejack said, trudging through the water and reaching for a mop. "Yer gonna mop all this up, got it?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yes Applejack..." with that, she took the mop in hoof and clambered down off the table top. Applejack smiled, giving Apple Bloom a gentle pat on the head.

"Good girl. Now, lemme help ya so we can get this here floor dry before Purity comes back from bucking the apples." she said as she trotted back outside, picking up the empty bucket with an explosive sigh and placing it back in its proper resting place after rinsing it out. She could hear Apple Bloom muttering and grumbling under her breath as she pushed the mop about, causing small waves to form in the water as the mop did it's best to soak up all the water. Applejack trotted over to the kitchen closet and pulled out an empty bucket another mop, setting about helping Apple Bloom with the mess.

/

It took about an hour, but finally, after going through three mops, the two ponies had managed to finally dry off the floor. As Applejack put the mops and bucket away, she called out towards Apple Bloom.

"Now 'Bloom, y'all gotta get ready fer school okay?"

"Awe but why?" Apple Bloom protested, stomping her hoof on the ground. "All they do is poke fun at me and call me names."

Applejack turned, a concerned expression on her face. "Wadja mean 'call ya names'?" she asked, walking up to Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom looked down at the ground, nodding glumly.

"They call me stuff like 'digger' an' 'blank flank'." She answered sullenly. She felt a hoof on her shoulder and saw Applejack leaning down so she could be at eye level. Applejack's gaze was serious.

"Apple Bloom, lemmie tell ya, don't you ever let anypony bully ya like that okay?"

Apple Bloom sighed. "But AJ, they're all so mean..."

"So? Daddy always used ta say ta me 'sticks an' stones may break yer bones, but don't ever let them nasty words get to ya or keep ya down.'"

Apple Bloom looked up from the floor, her eyebrows raising slightly. "Daddy really said that?"

Applejack nodded. "Sure did. Didn't he Purity?" she said, looking towards the door. Apple Bloom looked over her shoulder to see a tired and lather covered Purity nodded mutely as she gulped down water. After finishing her refreshment she took a breath.

"AJ's right 'Bloom. Don't let that keep ya down." Purity said as she looked out the window. Her expression however, changed from the content look from before to one of concern.

"Damn it," she grumbled.

Both Apple Bloom and Applejack raised their eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Purity?" Applejack asked as she trotted up to the kitchen window facing towards the gate, scowling when she spots the last pony she ever wanted to see approaching their abode. "Now what does she up an' want?"

Purity shrugged, starting towards the door.

"No idea. Probably just ta haggle us fer money," grumbled Purity, heading towards the door.

Applejack shook her head and trotted after her older sister.

"Oh come on Purity, don't up and be unneighborly," she said as she made her way to the door, stopping in the doorway and glancing back at Apple Bloom. "'Bloom go an' start gettin' ready fer school, 'kay?"

Apple Bloom nodded, turning to trot up the stairs. Applejack refocused her attention out the front door and to the open air carriage driving up. Inside it sat a very familiar powder blue unicorn mare in an incredibly elegant dark red dress with a flowing, billowy skirt. Her blue and purple mane was done up in a neatly manicured bang and curl combination which peaked out from underneath her sunhat. In her magic was levitated her always present ornate umbrella that she would always use to keep the sun off of her. The look on her face was one of incredible, intolerable smugness, as if everything she saw was beneath her and not worthy of her interest. Applejack joined Purity at the gate, each of them watching the carriage, which was pulled by two strapping earth pony stallions, drive up, kicking up a trail of dark brown dust behind it.

Both Purity and Applejack knew the unicorn very well. It was Mr. Belle's daughter, Glory Belle, who had taken over from her father after his death about five years back. Now, in Mr. Belle's case, he had been an understanding landlord, and, while having the obligatory offhand way with dealing with earth ponies like the Apple's, still seemed to actively care what went on in their personal lives. However, Glory Belle was the exact opposite. She hated the Apple's with a passion, and would constantly belittle them every time she saw them. Now that Applejack thought about it, it was obvious that the unicorn would be visiting today, as it was a Wednesday, and, like clockwork, Glory Belle would always come for 'inspections'. Applejack personally thought it was just an excuse for her to find more opportunities to mock and belittle them. Her most frequent target for the belittling was Applejack herself, with Glory always making a point to point out her smaller than average build.

Of course, Applejack didn't have time for her own griping as the carriage neared and Glory Belle ordered the stallions to halt in an authoritative voice, levitating a long, thin whip and cracking it in the air, and the two stallions ground to a halt almost instantly. The amount of dust kicked up however, caused the unicorn to start coughing, and she quickly waved her small fan in front of her face.

"Stupid, damn dust, always giving me this wretched cough," she grumbled, shifting in her seat slightly to look at Applejack and Purity.

"Mornin' Miss Belle," Purity said, tipping her head slightly, but being sure to not seem totally subservient. Applejack at first said nothing, instead deciding to look stoic. However, a quick, sharp nudge from Purity caught her attention and she gave a curt bow.

"Miss Belle," she muttered, not really putting her heart in it.

Glory Belle let out a vaguely disgusted sound, making Applejack roll her eyes carelessly. A part of her hoped that Glory Belle had seen it, though, just so she can see how mutual their disgust for each other was.

"Ugh, your accent is like sand paper to my ears," Glory Belle complained, reaching into her purse to pull out a small box of snuff, and taking a quick snort. After scrunching her nose for a moment, she then pulled a small cigarette and, with a flicker of her horn, set it alight, taking a quick draw from it. She released the smoke in an elegant cloud, seemingly completely oblivious to the other two ponies.

"Miss Belle, might I ask why yer here?" Purity asked, obviously not wanting to be standing there herself.

"Ah yes, I've come to inspect my properties," she replied, her voice dripping with haughtiness. With that, the door to her carriage swung open, glowing softly with the blue glow of her magic as she stepped down from the carriage, her hooves covered with what looked like small leather booties. She visibly grimaced as her hooves touched the dirt, muttering something about her hooficure. Both Applejack and Purity cast each other a quick glance, each rolling their eyes slightly at the unicorn's actions. As she found her footing, Glory Belle levitated the bottom of her skirt slightly, her head held high as she walked past them, looking at everything around her with the same haughty gaze as before.

"Well Miss Belle, which part of tha farm wouldja like ta see first?" Applejack asked, attempting to be courteous and stepping up next to her. Glory Belle eyed her hatefully out of the corner of her eye.

"Step away from me, _digger_," Glory Belle practically hissed. "I'll very well inspect what I please. I must be sure my money is being spent in the proper manner and not being wasted by your filthy hooves."

Applejack's expression hardened at the insult, but Glory Belle was too busy with her unenthusiastic inspection. Not that she cared if she insulted Applejack anyway. Glory Belle silently scanned the heavenly landscape with a disgusted scowl for a near minute before she pointed a hoof towards the apple orchards.

"Take me there. I wish to inspect the crop," ordered Glory Belle, giving Purity and Applejack an accusatory look.

Both Purity and Applejack nodded, with Purity putting an a thin smile.

"Sure thing Miss Belle," grumbled Purity, starting to trot towards the orchard, opening the gate that lead towards the endless rows of trees.

As they walked however, both Applejack and Purity could hear Glory Belle's seemingly endless nitpicking, ranging from complaints about the temperature or humidity of the air, to the small gnats that flew about, to the smell of the grass and how much she'd rather be back at her mansion, entertaining guests at some sort of party or the like.

Applejack wanted to say something, to make the fussy mare stop complaining, but quick wary glance from Purity made her decide not to. The look reminded Applejack that any word towards Glory Belle would land her, and possibly Purity, in trouble. When they finally reached an apple tree, Glory Belle trotted forward for a closer look, her voice still an endless stream of muttered complaints. Her horn glowed blue again and she plucked an apple off the tree, intensely inspecting it. After several moments, she nonchalantly tossed the apple aside with a scoff.

"I've seen better done by unicorns in Canterlot. This was certainly unimpressive," she turned towards the two earth ponies. "I mean seriously, I wait three months for a crop and all I've got is this?" she levitated another apple off the tree and waved it in front of them. "This isn't even half as large as the ones I've seen in Canterlot! Pathetic digger work is what it is."

"Well, iffin ya like what tha unicorns are making, why don't ya ask fer _them_ to do the work?" Applejack muttered, finally fed up with Glory Belle's constant complaints.

Glory Belle must have heard it however, as her ears perked up and she stared at Applejack, positively enraged. She approached Applejack, who kept her head down, and with a sneer the snobbish unicorn tilted her head down so she can look at Applejack's emerald eyes.

"_What_ did you say to me?" growled Glory Belle.

Applejack lifted her head and glared daggers into Glory Belle, which only seemed to amuse their landlord rather than intimidate her.

"Ya'll heard what I said," Applejack said bluntly. "And I fer one am sick an' tired of ya'll constantly complainin' everytime ya'll come here. Yer father wasn't like that."

At those words, Glory Belle's face turned a shade of red and she sputtered briefly.

"Well it's obvious you diggers are all the same, you ungrateful whelp!" she spat back, turning and starting back towards her carriage, while Purity simply gave Applejack a angry look before running after Glory Belle, calling after her a long string of apologies.

Applejack simply stood in place, angrily looking at the apple on the ground. She could hear the sound of Glory Belle and Purity's voices discussing something, Glory still sounding beside herself with anger and Purity sounding apologetic. Then Glory's whip cracking through the air and the carriage starting down the dirt path, with Purity continuing her apologies. Letting out a long, frustrated sigh, Applejack started back towards the house. She had to get Apple Bloom to school on time anyways, and she wasn't getting any work done by griping in an apple orchard.

**"Some folks are born silver spoon in hand, **

**Lord, don't they help themselves, oh.**

**But when the taxman comes to the door,**

**Lord, the house looks like a rummage sale, yes,**

**It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no millionaire's son, no.**

**It ain't me, it ain't me; I ain't no fortunate one, no."**

**- _Fortunate Son_ by Creedence Clearwater Revival**


	6. Act I - 05 - It's a Battle of Words

_**Act I:**_

_**"Smoke on the Horizon"**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**"Haven't You Heard It's a Battle of Words"**_

Applejack let out a grumbling sigh as she entered the kitchen, making a beeline for the staircase. She didn't even need to see Purity's disapproving glare out of the corner of her eye to know that she was in hot water. She could feel those angry eyes bore into the back of her skull, but she was not sorry in the slightest sense and knew that she was right to lash out. But she also knew that Purity didn't see things that way, and for the sake of Apple Bloom, she continued her trek to the stairs and hoped that by avoiding eye contact she can postpone the inevitable.

"Applejack, I need ta talk wit' ya," Purity said, causing Applejack to halt with her forehoof on the first step.

"What is it Purity? I need ta get Apple Bloom ta school…" Applejack replied, hoping to use that as an excuse not to talk about the obvious white elephant in the room.

"Applejack ya'll know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout." Purity said, her voice insistent. "Now, come on I need ta talk ta ya. 'Bloom can wait."

Applejack let out a quiet sigh before letting her shoulders slump, and she reluctantly walked back towards the table where her sister is sitting. Without saying a word, she sat down.

Purity's expression softened slightly, and she let out her own, tired sounding sigh. Applejack could tell that whatever Glory Belle had said to her had been important and, most likely, incredibly cruel. In front of her was an official looking paper. Applejack felt a stab of guilt go through her, and she looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Look," she said, taking a breath. "I'm sorry fer what I did. I guess I'm just sick of her always comin' 'round just ta mock us and humiliate us. I mean her daddy didn't do that right?"

Applejack looked at Purity, hoping that her sister would at least agree with her on that. Much to her relief, Purity did acknowledge that Applejack was right with a slight nod.

"AJ I don't like it either, but there was another reason fer Miss Belle comin' down here taday. Ya know what that was?" Purity started, her voice sounding as if it were trying to be firm.

Applejack shook her head.

"Well," Purity said, taking a breath of her own. "It seems that she also wanted ta talk 'bout our rent. Apparently, 'cause of tha war, tha government in Canterlot says we farmers gotta pay an extra tax."

Applejack blinked, her expression turning sour. "What?! That's horsefeathers! She's gotta be lyin'!"

"AJ, calm down," Purity said, "She ain't lyin'. See?"

Purity pushed forward the piece of paper, and Applejack quickly took it in hoof and read it over. Then she read it over again just to make sure she was reading it right. In very official looking print, was what seemed to be a government announcement:

_**"By Word of the One Hundredth Annual Equestrian Parliament:**_

_**Due to the recent military setbacks on the South Western Front, the One Hundredth Annual Equestrian Parliament has declared that, in light of the pressures put upon the economy and the general populace, and due to the lower than average crop outputs of the South West, all farms and their owners within the borders of Equestria are asked to comply to the new farm tax that is being set into effect on the first of May, Nineteen Forty One. The exact amount of the tax shall be determined by the size of the farm. Those who do not comply shall be fined in excess of ten times the amount of the tax.**_

_**- Dated: April 30th, Nineteen Forty One, by word of the One Hundredth Annual Equestrian Parliament."**_

"Ya see Applejack? That's why she came here. Since she's tha owner, she's tha one who has ta pay tha tax." Purity continued, "and, because of what ya up an' said, she says that she's now gonna spike up our rent so she can pay it off faster."

Applejack sighed heavily. "Look...iffin I'd had known 'bout this, ya know I probably would 'ave acted more…I don't know, sophisticated or somethin'. But that doesn't mean I can just let her offend us like that. We're not her slaves ya know."

Purity shook her head. "Either way Applejack, you can't just up an' yell at the pony who can take our house from us at any time..."

Applejack said nothing, her mind instead replaying memories of the look on her father's face when he had heard similar news. she felt an intense feeling of guilt come over her, and instead made due with looking down at the floor.

The sound of hoofsteps came from the staircase, causing Purity to trail off, and Applejack turned to see Apple Bloom, her saddlebags filled with her school books.

"Alright AJ, I'm ready." she said, her voice lacking much enthusiasm as she made her way to the door. Applejack and Purity shared a look.

"Just think 'bout what I said, 'kay AJ?" Purity said, standing up and making her way towards the front door.

Applejack bit her lip slightly and stood up, following Purity to the door.

"Alright then 'Bloom," she said, taking her hat from the rack by the door. "Let's get ya ta school."

/

Applejack now walked Apple Bloom towards the old, red walled school house, from which the tolling of the school bell could be heard. A small crowd of fillies all poured into the school house, most of them earth ponies, as most unicorn fillies went to private schools in Canterlot. However, there were still a few unicorn students here and there, mostly from the upper middle class whose parents were too stingy for private schools. Those few fillies and colts however, made their presence known by constantly hovering in little clutches and groups, tending to shun the other ponies. There was a noticeable absence of pegasi fillies and colts, as they went to school in Cloudsdale, which hovered high in the sky above.

Apple Bloom swallowed slightly, preparing herself for the long day. She gave her blank flank a glance, her heart sinking slightly. Her brilliant scheme in getting a plumbing cutie mark had failed, and only managed to flood the kitchen. And on the day that nasty unicorn landlady Miss Belle was scheduled to visit. At least the stuffy unicorn hadn't come inside, having instead left in a huff, seemingly offended. When she had asked Applejack about what had happened, Applejack hadn't answered, instead simply saying that Apple Bloom should get ready for school.

"So, ya'll ready 'Bloom?" Applejack asked, her attention obviously focused elsewhere.

Apple Bloom nodded.

"Yeah I guess," she replied, looking up at Applejack. "Um, AJ, what was Miss Belle so angry 'bout this mornin'?"

Applejack shrugged. "Oh nuthin' 'Bloom. Just her bein' a snob. That's all."

Her expression however, made it clear that something more serious had happened to cause Miss Belle to leave so angry.

Apple Bloom nodded slightly, looking down at the ground for a moment. She could hear the bell calling the other fillies and colts in ringing in the background. That meant it was time for her to leave.

"Um, sis," she said, looking up at Applejack. "Can ya walk me ta tha door?"

Applejack looked down at Apple Bloom and nodded, a warm smile on her face. "Sure thing, sis. Come on now, let's get ya ta school."

The two started towards the school house, with Apple Bloom taking notice of how the clutches of unicorns would point and snicker at her and Applejack as they passed. She glanced towards her flank, with it's bare yellow coat driving the failure of that morning's attempt back home. She did her best to cover her flank with her tail, and subconsciously stepped a little closer to Applejack.

Applejack meanwhile, ignored the sounds of snickering, instead keeping her head held high. She caught sight of Apple Bloom looking intensely embarrassed, and she leaned down so she was by her ear.

"Don't let them pick on ya like that, 'kay? Stand up straight," whispered Applejack to Apple Bloom in her ear.

Applejack gave her a reassuring smile and Apple Bloom nodded slightly, attempting to mirror Applejack's stance as the two walked up the schoolhouse.

However, even with her attempts to maintain her self worth and not let the obvious mockery get to her, Apple Bloom couldn't help but feel demeaned by the constant heckling from the unicorns. It also didn't help that she knew she wasn't the only one who was being picked on. For ever hoof or sideways glance directed at her, she would see three or four directed towards her big sister, almost all of them focusing on her scrawny, scarecrow like build.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they finally reached the front door of the schoolhouse, which opened to reveal an elderly looking unicorn stallion, who peered out from underneath his bush like eyebrows with sharp looking eyes. Apple Bloom swallowed slightly. It was Hard Discipline, the head teacher at the school.

"You're late," he practically hissed towards Applejack, his accent causing it to sound as if he had a buzzsaw at the back of his throat.

His eyes darting towards Applejack and staring daggers at her. Applejack simply nodded, but visibly tensed up and ground her jaw.

"I'm sorry sir, won't happen' again. Problem at the farm is all." she said.

Hard Discipline simply scoffed, his eyes pivoting towards Apple Bloom.

"Get your flank to class." he ordered, his hoof sharply stomping the floorboards threateningly.

Apple Bloom nodded, looking up towards Applejack, who was now staring at Hard Discipline venomously. Hard Discipline simply responded with a glare of his own, and Apple Bloom wondered if they were trying to stare a hole through each other.

"Now 'Bloom, ya'll be good taday ya hear?" Applejack said, still staring daggers at Hard Discipline. "An' don't let nopony push ya 'round got it?"

Apple Bloom nodded.

"Yes Applejack," she replied as she stepped inside, making a beeline towards the classroom.

Applejack watched Apple Bloom leave before focusing her attention back on the unicorn standing in the doorway.

"Now listen here you," she said, pointing a hoof towards him. "Iffin' ya as much as lay a hoof on her ya'll gonna have ta have ta deal with me got it?"

Hard Discipline simply scoffed. "I will run this here schoolhouse as I see fit, and not under the advisement of some skinny mud pony."

He spat out the last two words with extra venom, and Applejack simply glared in response, fighting the urge to punch this self-righteous unicorn right in the face. However, she was interrupted by a new voice.

"Excuse me," the new voice said, catching Applejack's attention.

She looked over Hard Discipline's shoulder to see a yellow unicorn mare trotting up from inside the schoolhouse, her hair a wild frizzy orange beehive. She had a concerned look on her face, and eyed Hard Discipline with visible dislike.

"Nothing Ms. Frizzle, go back to your class," Hard Discipline said, still glaring at Applejack.

The unicorn, who was apparently named Miss Frizzle, shook her head.

"Nonsense Mr. Discipline. I intend to keep good relations with the families of all my students," she said, causing Hard Discipline to simply roll his eyes and scoff, turning away and trotting inside, muttering and grumbling under his breath. The mare simply watched him leave, shaking her head and clicking her tongue. She then turned towards Applejack. "Hello there, I'm Ms. Frizzle, how may I help you?"

Applejack nodded, tipping her head slightly. For once it seemed as if this unicorn actually seemed nice and not instantly prejudiced towards her.

"I just want ta know that Mr. Discipline here won't cause any trouble fer mah sister, Apple Bloom." Applejack said, her voice calming slightly.

Ms. Frizzle nodded.

"Ah yes, I've heard some complaints on the performance of Mr. Discipline," she said, causing Applejack to cock an eyebrow.

"Really? Then why haven't they done anythin' 'bout it?" Applejack asked.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I'm Mr. Discipline's replacement." Ms. Frizzle said, smiling warmly. Applejack looked at her, taking a moment to study her.

The mare, aside from her somewhat off kilter hair, looked like a good natured pony, who actually cared for her students. Not like Mr. Discipline, who seemed to view the entire world through some sort of ultra-cynical and mean-spirited lens. Of course, this mare was also a unicorn, and from Applejack's experience, all this supposed kindness could just be pandering her.

She looked over Ms. Frizzle's shoulder, and could still see Apple Bloom looking at her through the schoolhouse window like a sad puppy and Applejack let out a loud exhale.

"Alright then, I'll be back fer her at three," she said.

Ms. Frizzle nodded.

"Of course. And don't worry. I'll make sure your sister isn't bullied in anyway," assured the teacher with an equally warm smile.

Applejack simply nodded and turned to walk away, still feeling bitter towards Mr. Discipline.

She hated that schoolhouse. As long as she could remember, the teachers had always been unicorns, and, more often than not, had been especially mean towards the earth pony students, including herself. The worse thing about the schoolhouse was the fact that it was literally the only schoolhouse in town, and therefore the only place Apple Bloom had any real chance of receiving a proper education. So, they had been forced to send her there, and leave her behind with the teachers, hoping that any potential verbal abuse she would suffer could be remedied by the comfort of home. Apparently though, it seemed that someone in Canterlot got the memo, and finally sent a pony to deal with the problem.

Personally though, Applejack always hoped that somehow, they'd be able to have Apple Bloom receive an education somewhere else, so that she wouldn't be forced to suffer the constant mockery of being a blank flank or an earth pony.

Applejack let out a frustrated sigh, looking at the clock at was built into the spire of the schoolhouse. It was 9:30 in the morning. She still had the rest of the day ahead of her to get farm work done. She started back towards home, readying herself for the days work.

As she walked, she would occasionally catch sight of the odd propaganda poster advertising support for the war effort, along with dozens of recruitment posters all nailed up on whichever surface they could find. One in particular, however, caught her attention.

It was rather brightly colored, with the bright red, white and gold colors of the Equestrian military. In big letters was written the following:

_**ATTENTION ALL ABLE-BODIED AND/OR WILLING EARTH PONY CITIZENS:**_

_**Are you a patriot?!**_

_**Do you seek adventure?!**_

_**Do you seek fame?!**_

_**Fortune?!**_

_**Perhaps all of the above?!**_

_**Then join the Equestrian Armed forces to help beat back in the incoming HYDRA/Griffinhiem menace! Join now and be assured safe and secure payments for the entirety of your tenure in the armed forces of Equestria!**_

_**All volunteers shall be given one months rent and payment for their services.**_

_**See your local Recruitment office for more details.**_

Applejack raised an eyebrow. Among all the propagandistic language that was there, one sentence in particular caught her attention:

**_Be assured safe and secure payments for the entirety of your tenure._**

She thought back to what she had read earlier about the tax.

Applejack knew that there was no way they would be able to pay the rent in time, and that would give Miss Belle more than enough motivation and legal reason to kick them off the farm. Which she knows is exactly what the snotty unicorn wants to happen. And as she studied the sign, two options came to mind:

One was to ignore this opportunity and go back home, and find some other, less surefire way to come up with a solution to the problem.

The other was to give enlistment a shot, since, even if she managed to get only a desk job, it would be a job, and that meant that her, Purity and, most importantly, Apple Bloom, could keep a roof over their heads.

It didn't take long for the scales to tip to the only logical choice, and knowing what had to be done, Applejack sighed and started towards the nearest recruitment center.

/

Shining Armor let out an unimpressed sigh as he idly stood backstage of one of the scientific presentation at the 10th Annual Equestrian Fair. This year, the Equestrian Government had decided to have the annual fair dedicated to whichever new doodads Canterlot Scientists had come up with in the small town of Ponyville. When he had asked about it, his father had responded with something along the lines of "Science isn't just for rich Unicorns. It can benefit everypony. And that includes Earth Ponies."

Shining Armor looked over the audience, taking notice of the fact that a good ninety percent of them were unicorns, all of which looked wealthy. Almost everypony else was a pegasus, with Shining Armor having seen only one or two earth ponies during the entire affair. Of course, who could blame them not for coming? Shining could feel himself nearly falling asleep as another scientist, who wasn't his father, prattled on and on about the wonders of some new fangled device known as a 'transistor', and how they could supposedly do anything anyone wanted them to do.

"You okay, son?" his father, Night Light, asked, walking up next to Shining. "You look a little tired."

Shining shook his head.

"No I'm okay...just a little bored is all." he answered, idly ironing out the creases in his uniform with the help of his magic.

His dad raised an eyebrow, a wry smile on his face.

"Bored? What could be boring about science?" he asked, sitting down next to Shining.

Shining shrugged and idly pawed the ground, trying to keep his disappointed and raging boredom from influencing his tone. He failed.

"It's just….I don't know really," began Shining with a deep sigh. "I just don't see why we should be wasting our time prattling about transistors or whatever the heck Dr. Heartstrings is babbling about, when we've got ponies fighting for their lives in a war."

Night Light thought for a second, then he placed a supportive hoof on his son's shoulder.

"Son...is this about me not letting you get a field station?" he asked.

Shining glanced his way briefly before focusing back on the pattern he was doodling in the dirt.

"Not at all dad...I mean, why else would I want to do something more then just stand around and watch everypony babble and watch you and the Professor twiddle in his lab," replied Shining lowly.

Night Light chuckled and let his hoof slide off as he shook his head, taking Shining's complaint very lightly.

"'Twiddle?' is that what you think me and Dr. Schultz do all day? I'm offended," he said, his voice carrying an over dramatic tone. "You'd think breaking new ground in biochemistry and magical studies would get a little more appreciation."

"What?" Shining asked, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't say I didn't appreciate you Dad…"

Night Light smiled. "I know that Shining. Relax a little. And don't worry, I understand how you feel. Celestia knows I felt that way at your age. Watching ponies do all sorts of awesome things, while I spent my time indoors with the feather flu or something. It's okay to want be doing something or going someplace a little more…" he paused, tapping his chin slightly. "...ambitious than where you are right now, but you still have a use right here. You just haven't seen that yet."

Shining sighed. "But do I have to do here? All I do is follow the Professor around,"

"Making sure he's safe," Night Light said, cutting Shining off. "I know that might not seem all that important compared to the pony who's at the front lines shooting a gun, but trust me, everyday you spend with the Professor, is another day we're a little closer to ending the war faster. He might be a little eccentric, but he's the smartest guy we've got, and thankfully, he's on our side of the war."

There was a garbled announcement over the speaker system, which caught Night Light's attention.

"Oh, time for my presentation," he said, ironing out the wrinkles in his tuxedo and giving Shining a gentle pat on the back. "Just keep what I said in mind, okay Shining?"

Shining nodded. "Alright Dad. Have fun with your presentation." he said, his voice however still unenthusiastic.

Night Light nodded, turning towards the stage and walking off towards the stage, leaving Shining alone.

**"Up and down.**

**But in the end it's only round and round.**

**Haven't you heard it's a battle of words**

**The poster bearer cried.**

**Listen son, said the man with the gun**

**There's room for you inside."**

**- _Us and Them_ by Pink Floyd**


End file.
